The Werewolf's War
by Aiofea
Summary: Lupin and Snape are captured, and it's just prior to the full moon. Instead of simply killing them, Voldemort has them locked up together, knowing that when Lupin transforms he will tear Snape to shreds, but there is one way Remus knows how to save them..
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers, but I am going to be cheeky and also mention that Remus and Severus belong to Rome as they are roman names. Snape is a village in England and therefore must mention that! And Lupin I am not sure about to whom Lupin belongs prior to any involvement with Harry Potter, I am just boring for fun!  
  
Based on CHALLENGE: 50 - Lupin and Snape are captured, and it's just prior to the full moon. Instead of simply killing them, Voldemort has them locked up together, knowing that when Lupin transforms he will tear Snape to shreds, and then probably go mad from guilt. Rescue seems unlikely, but Lupin knows there is one thing that could save Snape: a werewolf would never harm its mate. The trouble is, not only must they have sex, but becoming a werewolf's mate means you must stay with them for life. Will Snape think death is a better option?

* * *

Chapter One: Trapping the Last Werewolf  
  
Remus. J. Lupin sat comfortably in his favourite chair, reading his favourite book at his childhood home in the quiet outback of the Lake District countryside. He did not often come home to the place he grew up. Both his parents had long since died and coming home reminded him of painful memories of his childhood after he became a monster. But even more painful memories had driven him northward, away from the Order and everyone he knew. He just wanted to be alone to mourn in private the death of his last best friend. Albus had granted his request to go understanding, but reminded him to check in with Hogwarts Potion Master for his Wolfsbane potion and to take care.  
  
He would have to remember to check in with Severus late, Remus thought to himself. Tomorrow night was the full moon and good old "Moony" would be coming out to play without his Padfoot. Dropping his book on the old wooden floor, Remus covered his face and let the tears that built up at the thought of his old friend come. No matter how he tried, they would not go away. He was scared that perhaps he would be mourning for the rest of his life; pining for the one person who he had misjudged but had never forgotten.  
  
With a cough to clear his burning throat, Remus sat up and wandered from the sitting room towards the kitchen. A good stiff drink would relieve him of his pain for a while. He did not drink often but right now it was needed. Entering the kitchen, Remus immediately noticed the rat sitting next to the bottle of Gin that he had enjoyed a glass from yesterday. The rat then shuck its head in a very un-rat-like gesture and looked straight at him.  
  
"Peter?" Remus whispered half in shock and half in fear.  
  
His wand remained in the front living room with his book. Perhaps he was just dreaming. He was seeing things out of grief. The loneliness of being the last Marauder was driving him crackers. Ignoring the rat, he stepped forward to reach for the bottle. As his fingers clasped the neck of the bottle, the rat attempted to bite him. Jerking back, Remus send the bottle crashing to the floor.  
  
"Great! Just great." Remus muttered as he looked down at the broke bottle and the gin leaked across his kitchen floor. Turning back to the rat, Remus began to speak only to choke on his words "Right your in for it, you little..."  
  
"Little Rat?" The other surviving Marauder smiled looking into the startled amber eyes of Remus. "How's it going, Remus?"  
  
Remus reacted instantly as he grabbed Peter around the throat forcefully choking him. It was one of the few times in his life, Remus lost his temper completely. Perhaps it was due to stress, the bitterness of the fact Peter was alive and Sirius not or just because of the full moon and Moony being present in his blood stream. But right then Remus did not care if he killed Peter, he wanted too!  
  
"Where were you Peter?" Remus snarled in a manner that could out do even Severus Snape. "Did you see him die? Where you hiding behind Voldemort's skirts?"  
  
As Peter struggled trying to push Remus away, a dark hooded figure stood watching with a satisfied smile adorning his snake like lips. Despite the common from the Werewolf about his most faithful servant, the Dark Lord could not help but be impressed with the last wolf he needed to join his cause. Wormtail had in formed him, Lupin was strongly sided with Dumbledore. Even Bella had told him he was there that night at the Ministry. But the wounds of the night might be useful to him if he was to turn this werewolf to him.  
  
"Have a care with my servant." A cold hiss said behind Remus.  
  
Remus felt as if someone had walked over his grave as he abruptly released Peter and stumbled back against one of the kitchen's walls. Knocking his mother's spice rack and sending herbs and spices to the floor. Fear washed through him as he stared at the figure of Lord Voldemort standing in his kitchen as he angrily ordered Peter to clean up this mess and to stop being so useless.  
  
"Now, the famous Moony. We meet at last." Voldemort said with his cold voice. "I wish it could have been under better conditions but sadly certain fools passed up their chances to ally themselves with me long ago. I am hoping you however will be more willing to see what I have to offer."  
  
Remus knew that Voldemort was talking about Sirius. If Voldemort thought he was going to join the Darkness, then Remus had a nasty surprise coming for him.  
  
Summoning his courage, Remus snarled. "What makes you think I would join you? Nothing you could offer me would tempt me!" With a glance towards Peter, Voldemort smiled cruelly. "Nothing?" He said stepping close to Remus crushing the broken glass as he moved. " Not even the only known potion master who makes the Wolfsbane Potion you take to control the monster inside of you? You see I know about my little Death Eater turned Spy for that pathetic fool Dumbledore."

* * *

Remus did not know whether it was guilt or self preservation that drove him to even consider what the murderer of his best friend James and his wife Lily had to say. Deep down, he knew if asked he would say it was guilt after all it was the Marauders who had some part in driving Severus into the fold of Voldemort as he was the only person who offered to give the intelligent and shy Slytherin the opportunity to be respected, have power and have people care about him as a brother. Something the Marauders could have offered him if Remus had just stood up and told Sirius and James on the train their first year of Hogwarts that the soon to be Slytherin had not been bothering him but instead trying to be his friend.  
  
Of course that started the distrust between him and Severus. Later Sirius stupidity had added to that. Remus remembered the look of Severus face the next day after he had nearly killed Severus. The young Slytherin and him had bumped into each other in the hall as he left the hospital wing. For the first time, Remus had seen fear and hatred in Severus Snape's eyes, from then on things had been much worse. But Severus had never actually revealed his secret throughout the remainder of their school years, even when James and Sirius had upped their hexing of Severus. That had always made Remus wonder, did Severus truly hate him? Or was the second year Slytherin who had in secret helped him with his potions essays and been the only intelligent conversation Remus had during his years with the Marauders still exist and regard him as a friend. It was of course a stupid thing to think but Remus always tried to look for the good in people. His misjudgement of Sirius had also taught him a wise lesson and now he was going to apply it to Severus, with the hope he could save Hogwarts Potion Master's life...

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Moon light Imprisonment**

Severus Snape sat with his eyes closed bathed in the pale light of the full moon. He was in the one place he truly felt at peace. It was far from the horrors of his battle scarred life and the dark memories of his youth that haunted his dreams and waking moments. He was stood in front of his NEWT level DADA class. Each student was listening attentively to him, their intelligent bright eyes sparking eagerly for the knowledge he could teach them and they understood unlike the Dunderheads like Longbottom he currently taught. These were of course dream students, very unreal but it was the closest he would ever get to his own personal goals.  
  
His days as a spy were over. Voldemort knew of his betrayal and the brief torture he had endured at the hands of Lucius, once his best friend and partner in crime, made him aware that the Dark Lord was plotting something very special for his disloyal Death Eater. But Severus was not worried. In fact he was strangely calm as he stared into the face of death. The only pray he uttered for himself was that death would spare him from Black and Potter in the next life, he did not want to be considered a hero for his spying. If death would provide him a nice lonely cell of a classroom and a half decent bunch of student to whom he could teach DADA and Potions to for the rest of eternity without seeing another Weasley, Potter or Black he would be quite happy indeed.  
  
So, in the dungeons of Avery castle, he awaited the moment for the past eighteen years he had longed for. Soon it would be over. But one thing nagged at Severus's mind. What did Voldemort want with werewolves?

* * *

_Twenty-four hours previously...___   
  
They had been sent to find the location of a werewolf bitten Muggle. But like the Dark Lord had predicted things were not going as smoothly as one would hope them to. Professor Severus Snape stood staring at his partner in crime. Lucius Malfoy wore a very pleased smirk about his face and practically ignored the poor Muggle's pleas for mercy. It was a nightmare situation. Severus rubbed his forehead beneath his silver mask with his black gloved hand wishing that he had a bottle of headache relief potion. But he was out of luck, and knowing Lucius this business the Dark Lord had sent them on was probably going to take forever to conclude.  
  
Lucius circled the Muggle one more then flick his wand released the Muggle from the body bind. The Muggle huddled on the floor crying aloud due to the pain the curses Lucius had used. He had abstained from using one of the Unforgivables due to his brief imprisonment, an experience that Lucius did not want to repeat due to the punishment the Dark Lord was likely to bestow upon him for being stupid and delaying well thought out plans.  
  
Rather Lucius than him, thought Severus who had enjoyed a peaceful year in Lucius absence and the darker side of him rather enjoyed watching Lucius Malfoy brought down a peg or two after his release. As a fresh wave of crying begun, Severus moved away from his position against the wall and as Lucius passed him, grabbed the elder Malfoy's wrist.  
  
"Enough!" He hissed at Lucius. "This not getting us anywhere, Lucius. It obviously does not know where the damn wolf is!"  
  
Lucius glared at him for a long moment, before reluctantly drawing back with a typical Malfoy smirk. "  
  
You are growing soft, Severus." Lucius drawled as he stepped back from Severus. "But very well, perhaps you should turn of your Snape charm and find out from that pathetic excuse of a life form where this bloody creature is before I lose my temper."  
  
Shaking his head, Severus removed his Death Eater mask and knelt before the terrified Muggle. Pulling out a green handkerchief from his robe he offered it to the woman who flinched as he draw it from his pocket. Unsure, the woman scrambled back away from him, but patiently Severus rose to his feet and again offered her the material. Upon the second offer of it, she snatched from his hand and dapped at a cut on her top lip.  
  
Shakily she spoke. "You should not have revealed your face. Now I can identify you to the police."  
  
"Yes, indeed you could." Severus replied silky. "But you won't."  
  
The woman snorted at him. She knew like he did, if she reported this it would mean exposing her husband had been bitten by a werewolf. They of course would think she was crazy. The Ministry however would be informed and a disposal squad would be sent to destroy the werewolf, who was a Muggle who had been bitten. Muggles who became infected were allowed to live as long as they reported to the Ministry of Magic once a year for check ups and kept out the news, police records and hospitals and that included their immediate family as well. Otherwise they faced the long walk to wolfie heaven.  
  
"Why do you want, Ted?" The woman asked.  
  
Lucius answered her. "We have a business associate who wants to talk him."  
  
Fear crept into the eyes of the woman as she looked up at Lucius, who stood behind Severus his mask still in place glaring at the Muggle with cold steel silver eyes. He was every inch the menacing Death Eater that Voldemort had trained them to be. He had not love for Muggles himself, but Severus had long forgotten his reasons for wishing to wipe them from the face of the earth. He was still a terrifying sight in his Death Eater costume. His black eyes and hair only added to his profile, but even he understood terror could only do so much. Though, he never apply this principle to the classroom as he rather enjoyed terrifying respect into students even if it cost him a fortune in cauldrons because of one student, Mr Longbottom.  
  
"Madam, I won't lie to you," Severus said softly. "There is danger in this, but as my companion says our business associate wishes to speak to your husband but there also maybe benefits in it for him."  
  
"Like what?" She immediate injected curiosity glistening in her eyes mixed with hope.  
  
"Less restriction by our Ministry and develops that may allow him more freedom in his life." Severus replied thinking of the Wolfsbane he could brew and his research into a cure for the troublesome ex-Marauder Lupin. "The means perhaps live a more normal life."  
  
The woman dropped the handkerchief from her hand and started at him for a solid moment just in shock. Severus whispered softly "Legilimens."  
  
The woman's mind revealed to him all the knowledge he sort. He was flooded by images but he quickly sorted out what he needed. "Ted" had fled through a secret exit in the Muggle's cellar. But he would be back in the morning. A job that Avery can handle. He could convince the wolf to come and speak to Voldemort whilst Severus taught his class of Dunderheads, thank heavens though he did not have Potter or Weasley or Longbottom tomorrow!

With a nod to the woman, Severus rose to his feet. "Lets go Lucius," he growled softly.  
  
With a sneer at the Muggle Lucius had left, without waiting for Severus. Not that is was not unusual. Lucius had long ago stopped waiting for him. After arriving back at Avery Castle were the Dark Lord was currently staying, Lucius had condemned Severus's method of gaining the required information.  
  
"Our orders were to break her!" Lucius hissed nastily at him. "I think you are going soft, Severus."  
  
It was a dangerous accusation for Lucius to dare to make. Severus was still a member of the inner circle and one of the original Death Eaters. He had joined before Lucius at the age of fourteen while Lucius had still be concerned with petty fighting between houses not between good and bad. So Severus ignored Lucius's attempts to provoke him. Loosing his temper and control before meeting with the Dark Lord was a dangerous position to be in.  
  
Eventually they had been summoned before the Dark Lord. Severus had found it strange as he walked in at the number of Death Eater's present. Every member was there including some of the new recruits, meaning this had to be an important announcement that included everyone. Was Voldemort to reveal his plans for how he planned to get rid of Potter?"  
  
A rare glint of hope sparked deep within the battered soul of Severus. It sparked briefly at the thought that his torture might soon end.  
  
Bowing before the Dark Lord, he and Lucius reported on their mission and Severus noted that Lucius seemed to report with gleam his partner's actions. Voldemort allowed Lucius to rise and join the inner circle Death Eaters and the young Mr Malfoy who was a new recruit. Then the Dark Lord had risen from his seat centred at the back of what was once the great hall of the Avery Castle, where he had sat like a king watching over his subjects.  
  
Voldemort had walked in a circle around Severus for a minute before speaking. His tone meaningful and direct, and from it Severus had known his luck had just ran out.  
  
"Are you a loyal servant of mine, Severus?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"So if I gave you a truth potion, you would have no secrets to tell me?"  
  
"None, my Lord."  
  
"If I invaded you mind, there would be no images of betray or lies?"  
  
"Of course not, my Lord." Severus replied like a well trained machine. "I am loyal only to you."  
  
With a cruel twist to his lip, Voldemort had drawn his wand. "I do not believe you, Severus. Crucio!"  
  
After that Voldemort had turned him over to the eager snapping hungry Death Eater crowd. Only two had refused. Lucius had hit his son with Crucio for refusing and Alaric Zabini submitted his son to the same treatment. Both Draco and Blaise had stood at the back of the hall recovering, watching with bleak looks hidden by their masks at the sight of their professor and head of house was tortured, beaten and mocked by his fellow Death Eater brothers.  
  
Voldemort called halt to it only once to speak to a bloody, bruised and dishevelled Severus.  
  
"I expected more of you, Severus." Voldemort hissed as he stroked the head of his beloved snake.  
  
"It was a pleasure to see you thwarted by my own actions." Weakly Severus spat in reply. "And just for the record...I was a member ... of the ... order ... of Phoenix." he added whilst coughing blood up from his betting.  
  
Voldemort had snarled and hit Severus himself. Glaring icily with red eyes at the dark black eyes of his once loyal servant. Then Voldemort had sat back into his self proclaimed throne and looked thoughtfully at his ex- servant stripped of his bodily strength but still maintaining the pride and the will of the infamous Snape family. Well there were other ways to make those who betrayed Voldemort pay. Death in Voldemort's eyes was too quick a punishment for Snape.  
  
"Proud to the end, Severus." Voldemort smiled with a wicked glee to his eye. "I promise you before this full moon is out I shall break not only you body, but your pride too." How Voldemort planned to attempt his threats Severus was unsure, but he knew it was a strange like between his last mission and werewolves. Also Voldemort had personally left to deal with a matter after revealing him to the Death Eaters. Lucius had made Draco and Blaise drag Severus to the Avery castle Dungeons. Both of the boys had tried to be gentle so not to injure him further.  
  
Draco had offered his hand to Severus when his father's back was turned before leaving the cell. During the brief handshake, the blond boy had whispered. "I'm sorry, Professor."  
  
But Snape was sorry too. Sorry Draco and Blaise would become new slaves to Voldemort's will. If only Lucius had no been so thorough in searching Severus for devices. The Older Malfoy had even take his boots and outer robes just to make sure, leaving Severus dress in a thin torn shirt and ripped fitted trousers for "modesty sake".

* * *

Moving from his position by the wall, Severus looked up through the grate of the cell where he has been for twenty four hours, holding his still injured arm. He weaken by the torture but gritting his teeth he stood. What was Voldemort up to? Beckoning Werewolves to him was definitely against what the Dark Lord believed in. Only Purebloods could serve him, and werewolves were considered the dirty blood, they were even below Mudbloods.

Three days passed, and Severus saw no other sign of human life other than an occasional rat. He was extremely weak now from blood loss and lack of food and water. But he would be damned if he was going to die in Avery's dungeon. He was determined to hold on. Somehow, he would survive and escape. One thing he did watch though was the moon. It had risen and become fat and nearly full during his imprisonment. Tonight would be the full moon, a time of month Severus never looked forward too.  
  
A squeal of iron made Severus lift his head to see who approached. His black eyes meet the amber eyes of Remus Lupin. Who stared back equally shocked. The wolf was no doubt dismayed at the sight of Severus's torn robes and blood on him and on the straw bed. Severus was quite sure is normally well groomed appearance was dirty and very distasteful. But Severus could only look at one thing, the already setting sun.

Tonight was the moon would be full and fat. Lupin would transform tonight. And Severus knew Lupin had not taken his potion...and that explained the very smug smile Lucius give Severus as locked the door. Lucius then departed, his menacing laughter echoing as he left the two men to their fate.

Severus snorted with laughter, making Lupin's eyes open wider with surprise. The wolf would think he had lost his mind, but Severus had just released what Voldemort punishment would be. If Lupin did not kill him outright, he would be turned into the one particular thing he hated. Now that was an ironic death.

* * *

Mentions  
  
LadyRonin -Ok I hope this chapter is a bit longer and you like it. Next chapter will answer your question on whether or not pride is something Severus Snape will sacrifice.  
  
Jaws- Is this more? Or did you have something in mind, because please let me know I love to hear your opinion.  
  
Phiggy- Your wish is granted a new chapter for you. More on the way by the end of the week.  
  
Enowa- I know things are happening a little quickly but promise after chapter three things will slow down dramatically as conflict really get going in domestic issues that will ensue. As for grammar, I can only apologise. I am dyslexic so I can't spell or see grammatical errors very well. I am looking for a beta.  
  
Lara Black- Thanks Lara, I like it too! Update for you and more to follow next week.  
  
Veertje - updated and more on the way soon. Hope you like  
  
Rogue5001-hope it continues to live up to your standard. More conflict in the next chapter.  
  
Dokuhebi - updated, you have Severus this time and event on what happened to him. Decision occurs in chapter three. Nearly finished though (  
  
Piper Of Locksley - updated for your reading pleasure. Severus this time.  
  
Shi- Sorry about grammatical errors, they are a nightmare. As I can't see them being dyslexic they are a thousand times worse. I am looking into a beta, but don't know of anyone. If you do know any or what to be yourself just let me know.  
  
idril.tinuviel- Hey! A big thanks to you! You were my first review! Hope this chapter is longer and more what you wanted. 


	3. Chapter 3: part one

**Warning from this chapter onwards, there will be scenes that certain people might not like. So if you don't like Slash please don't read as this is not for you.**

**Thanks, Lauraisa**

****

**Chapter Three: The decision part 1: Five hours til Dusk**

Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Avery and Gordon Crabbe had been chosen to escort Remus from his quarters which he had been assigned to when he had chosen to accompany the Orders greatest enemy to the Avery Castle. As they walked down the hall ways, Remus could not help but admire the tasteful décor that no doubt Avery wife, Rosa had selected.  
  
"You have a lovely home," Remus said to Avery trying to lifted the dreaded silence that surrounded them.  
  
"Thank you," Avery replied awkwardly. "I hope you found your accommodation comfortable, Rosa would hate to think one of our numerous guests was suffering."  
  
Numerous? Did Voldemort have his entire Death Eater army here? If he could escape, Remus knew he could supply the Order with a great deal of information if Severus had not ready expose this side of the Death Eater organisation. Or was his something Voldemort did not trust him to know?  
  
"I found my quarters to be one of the most comfortable I have ever had the pleasure of staying in." Remus smiled at Avery who was slightly shorter than the werewolf. "In fact the bed was the softest I have ever slept in."  
  
"I shall pass your compliments onto my wife," Avery nodded. "She will be pleased to hear her taste in furnishings rivals that of Hogwarts."  
  
Leaning closer to Remus, Avery added. "It always got up her nose when people said the Hogwarts guest quarters beds were softer than hers. But she been trying hard this year to improve upon that."  
  
Remus had been concentrating on his conversation with Avery and did not notice when Malfoy stopped suddenly to open the tall heavily engraved wooden doors of the Great Hall. He walked straight into Lucius and fell backwards onto the stone floor.  
  
Lucius snarled and spun round armed with his wand. "Have a care, werewolf! Voldemort might be willing to stomach your kind of filth, but I am not!"  
  
Malfoy then stormed into the hall disappearing amongst the cloaked Death Eaters who were yelling and cheering. Something was occurring that was entertaining them. Seated at the tables were ordinary looking Muggles and Wizards. But Remus senses knew what they really were. There were about seven long tables that seated about fifty at each of werewolves.  
  
From the circle of Death Eaters, he could hear snarling, grunts and yelps of pain. Some sort of battle was happening. Gulping, Remus moved forward with Avery and Crabbe flanking him like the guards they were. The Death Eaters moved apart as Remus was thrust to the front of the circle. A small dirt arena had been constructed in the great hall. In it two large man attacked each other. Both were werewolves. Remus watched with horror as the victor beat his opponent down, blood staining the dirt. It had been a battle to the death, then large well muscled man rear up and then roared a terrifying cry of victory.  
  
Remus stared in horror at the werewolf before him. He presented everything Remus tried to suppress. Ending his victory cry the fierce werewolf licked his lips and stared at him snarling. No doubt he senses, Remus was a weaker wolf who did not smell of death and someone who embraced his animal nature. What were these creatures doing with Voldemort?  
  
"Well done!" Cheered Voldemort rising from a throne, leaving Wormtail clutching a snake and shaking as it hissed at him. "Dryden, you have proven yourself against every Werewolf willing to challenge you."  
  
The winning werewolf nodded at the approaching madman. "My Lord, have we proven now that our loyalty his to you? Our we to benefit from your war?"  
  
"Of course," Voldemort hissed as he glanced towards Remus, smiling a cold grin. "Tonight you may have your first reward. There is a village near here of weak and pathetic Muggles, Mudbloods and Muggle-lover wizards. Feast and then return to me in the morning."  
  
Dismissed the werewolf bowed and walked towards the tables. Remus watched him for a moment before returning to watch Voldemort return to his throne. The Death Eaters all bowed to their Master accept Malfoy who stood beside Voldemort whispering in his ear before bowing and disappearing down a flight of stairs located at the side of the hall.  
  
"I apologise for the delay in speaking with you, Moony." Voldemort hissed turning his red glaring eyes at Remus. "But as you can see I have had more pressing business to attend to. But no matter. Wormtail here, had a lot of interesting information to deliver to me when he returned to my faithful service two years ago."  
  
"I'm sure he did." Remus growled as he looked at Wormtail, feeling his anger tweak at the mention of the man responsible for the death of two of his best friends.  
  
"Including about your little visits of Severus, I was disappointed to have to learn about his discoveries from Wormtail, so I think we might have a bargain to make."  
  
At that moment Dryden returned. He stood next to a masked Death Eater watching Remus with yellow eyes, hinting that his transformation would not being long off. Remus looked at narrow windows of the hall and guessed that he had four to five hours before Moony would come to play. Having taken no Wolfsbane, he was going to be in a state tomorrow as Moony ripped himself apart.  
  
"I have just one offer to make you, Lupin." Voldemort hissed obviously displeased that he had been ignored. "I intend to have the Werewolf population help me battle against that old fool Dumbledore. I learnt my lessons from my past mistakes and this time I intend to have the strongest army I can."  
  
Lucius returned at that moment holding a parchment. He handed it to Avery and hissed "Aparecium." Revealing a list of names who had signed a contract of loyalty to Voldemort. Reading it, Remus learnt that each werewolf who had signed had listed beneath his or her name their demands that would be meant after Voldemort conquered the Wizarding world. Somewhere simple demands like the right to marry and work as equals to wizards, others were more sinister.  
  
The contract would make him a soldier in Voldemort's army. Remus stepped back shaking his head. "I could never serve a madman like you!"  
  
"What a pity." Voldemort hissed darkly. "And I thought you of all the Werewolf would have brains. Lucius, escort our guest to our traitor. I promised you Severus, Mr Lupin for coming here and you shall have him, and in the same time serve as an example to all my Death Eaters who betray me. Enjoy your supper tonight, Moony. I hope traitorous Slytherin are not too tough for you to digest."  
  
Remus was dragged away by a pair of thugs who could only been a Crabbe and a Goyle towards the Avery Castle dungeons. Behind him, he could hear the ominous laughter of a madman echoing down after him as he ended the bowels of hell.  
  
He was dragged to the end of a row of cells and thrust inside. Looking back from a corner was a dark figure with black eyes. Severus Snape sat against a wall, his robes torn, looking paler than he had ever in his entire life that Remus had known him showing of nicely the collection of bruise he had and blood staining his clothes, the straw and stone floor.  
  
In a half croaky and amused voice, Snape laughed.  
  
The cell had been locked behind them and a padlock and chain added to secure the door. Lucius had already vanished but Crabbe and Goyle stood there staring at them. Then Gordon Crabbe said, "Good night boys!" Before the pair vanished into the darkness.

* * *

For about an hour, Lupin shuffled and paced the cell looking for an escape route. He had asked Severus did he has wand or any other clue how to get out. Tired and dizzy from watching Lupin pace, he had eventually lay down on the straw bed his back facing Lupin ready to accept his fate with his normal cold and collected manner. There was one thing Voldemort could not take away from him, Severus thought to himself and that was his pride.  
  
The shadow against the dungeon wall told Severus the sun had finely set. Four more hours, and the moon would be fully risen. Four hours for him to make his peace with his life and face the regrets he had about his life. Never in his life had Severus thought his last few hours would be spend with one of the banes of his existence. Perhaps he should try to fall asleep? That way, he could be far away when Lupin changed. He would definitely fulfil that Sibyll Trelawney's vision. That daft old fake had predicted the first time he had meet her that Severus Snape would die peacefully in his sleep age a very old wizard.  
  
Defying all the odds, he would be the oldest and longest serving teacher at Hogwarts and the only second Slytherin Headmaster. Sadly, though Trelawney had in formed him he would die surrounded by his loving family but after his true love. Of course, Severus had laughed out aloud at the old fake. He would never have someone to love or a family, he was Severus Snape the Death Eater. No one would love a Death Eater and he would more likely die at the hands of Voldemort like he was doing. But even he had never predicted he would die at the hands of Lupin. Perhaps this was something long over due. Perhaps he should have died nearly thirty years ago when Black had nearly gotten him killed.  
  
Whilst pondering his thoughts, Severus well homed hearing picked up Lupin's muttering. "Oh Merlin!" Lupin said looking up at the rising moon. "I refuse to die like this. There must be away!"  
  
After more pacing Lupin stopped dead. Severus hoped that he had finally given up and was now going to just settle down. After a shift of feet, Severus realised Lupin was standing over him and shaking his shoulder. "Severus?" Lupin whispered. "Severus, come wake up Severus. We don't have much time."  
  
"Lupin!" Severus snarled in pain as the careless werewolf shuck his shoulder jarring painfully the injuries that he had received from his fellow Death Eaters. "Just accept that there is nothing you can do and leave me in peace! All I wish to do is die in peace, Lupin!"  
  
"Enough!" Lupin said pulling Severus flat on his back and dropping to sit on top of him. Lupin grabbed his arms as Severus tried to push him off. Severus for the first time felt afraid of the man sitting upon of him staring down into his black eyes with a determined look on his face. Lupin must have snapped. Maybe he would not need to wait for the wolf to emerge.  
  
"Now Snivellus you listen to me!" Severus froze at the utterance of the Mauraders nickname for him. Lupin definitely did not look calm, in fact he was angry an Severus could feel it. "Neither you or me have to die tonight. The choice is yours. There is a way to live through my transformation, but you have to be willing to do it."  
  
Lupin was being sincere, Severus realised as he looked up at the man who pinned him to the floor. Lupin relax a little levering some of his weigh off him and then lean in closer to Severus. Lupin then began to sniff him. Severus froze again letting Lupin do what he wanted before whispering in a silvery type voice against his ear. "Are you willing, Severus?"  
  
Confused Severus frowned and said, "Willing to do what, Lupin?" Adding a touch of annoyance to his voice to highlight the fact he had no idea what Lupin was up to.  
  
"Are you willing to be my mate?" 

_ to be continuted_...

* * *

Ok, part two will be up later tonight after I have been to Macy Gray concert. Hope everyone enjoys! Mentions to follow in next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 3:part two

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The decision part 2: Four hours til Dusk- Lucius's Guilt**  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat in his quarters flipping through one of his magical photograph albums. Normally, he would be at the side of his master enjoying the prospect of seeing pathetic Muggles and disgraces to the name of Wizard destroyed but something weighed upon his shoulders. But today he had felt strange and therefore returned to the sanctuary of his own home. It was something that felt like guilt. Turning upon the page he came across what he was looking for.  
  
It was a group photograph taken by another house student so all the Slytherins could in the picture, although there was one girl who wore the blue colours of Ravenclaw. Though he would never admit it, the reports Draco gave him about the "Golden Trio" reminded himself of his two best friends from his days at Hogwarts. Turning the page he found a photograph he had taken himself. Of a young Severus Snape smiling happily standing next to Epona. She had not been a Slytherin but sometimes Lucius had thought the hat only sorted her into Ravenclaw because funnily enough she was a Ravenclaw, the last of them.  
  
She had gotten them out of so much trouble during their school days, specially as Head Girl. She was the only Pureblood that stood up for them. Lucius's fondest memory was when she had added an extra ingredient to Sirius Black and James Potter's potion and caused it to explode in there faces causing them to grow spots the size of marbles. War between the Gryffindors had certainly been interesting with her round.  
  
She was the only person he felt guilty about killing. So why was this feeling returning now? Closing the book, Lucius sighed and looked towards a painted portrait on his study wall.  
  
"I know why you feel guilty, Lucius." The soft voice of the portrait said as the figure straightened her robes.  
  
"I have no doubt, Epona. That you shall enlighten me to why, then." Lucius drawled stopping in front of the image of the young Ravenclaw he had painted himself during a lonely Christmas holiday when only Severus, Epona and himself had stayed for the holiday.  
  
"Betrayal of friends never sat well with you, Lucius."  
  
"Snape was a traitor of Voldemort! Who is my master. It was him or me." Lucius snarled at the portrait who glared back at him unafraid of his temper.  
  
"Just like me then." Epona said looking sad for a moment. "Lucius, please you have a chance to put things right. Even if the action is not yours somehow get help for Severus! I beg of you!"  
  
Lucius bent his head for a moment. How could he warn someone without revealing himself as the traitor who helped Severus escape? Voldemort would punish him and then merely select Draco as his replacement. Something Lucius had worked so hard to keep from happening.  
  
"My suggestion is that horrid elf you keep!" Epona snorted with a sly glint touching her eyes. "What was his name? Cobby? Sobby?"  
  
"Dobby." Lucius growled under his breath before storming out of his study.  
  
"Hold on Severus," Epona whispered to no one.

* * *

For those who hate short chapters this is a little in between action that is going to explain how Severus and Remus are going to be found. Severus big answer is coming!

I also have news and a big clap introduct for! I have found a beta! Toria is going to be betaing from chapter four onwards so hopefully grammar and spelling will become better. Also I thought of something else when I was reading chapter one again, for something I am going to link in next chapter which I am just finishing should be up before the end of the day, but some of the spellings are British spellings. Sorry for those who must think why is is spell like that? But I live in England where spelling evolve a bit nuts so apologies from the Bizarre shaped Island!

Love you all thanks for the reviews, mentions are to follow.


	5. Chapter 3: part three

**Chapter Three: The decision part 3: Four hours til Dusk- I chose Death**

"_Enough!" Lupin said pulling Severus flat on his back and dropping to sit on top of him. Lupin grabbed his arms as Severus tried to push him off. Severus for the first time felt afraid of the man sitting upon of him staring down into his black eyes with a determined look on his face. Lupin must have snapped. Maybe he would not need to wait for the wolf to emerge.  
  
"Now Snivellus you listen to me!" Severus froze at the utterance of the Marauders nickname for him. Lupin definitely did not look calm, in fact he was angry and Severus could feel it. "Neither you or me have to die tonight. The choice is yours. There is a way to live through my transformation, but you have to be willing to do it."  
  
Lupin was being sincere, Severus realized as he looked up at the man who pinned him to the floor. Lupin relax a little levering some of his weigh off him and then lean in closer to Severus. Lupin then began to sniff him. Severus froze again letting Lupin do what he wanted before whispering in a silvery type voice against his ear. "Are you willing, Severus?"  
  
Confused Severus frowned and said, "Willing to do what, Lupin?" Adding a touch of annoyance to his voice to highlight the fact he had no idea what Lupin was up to.  
  
"Are you willing to be my mate?"_

* * *

The air was thick as Remus waited for Severus answer. His entire body was alive. Moony was awake and thrilled at the prospect before him. Mating for werewolves was a sacred ritual. It brought them a partner for life, someone they could howl to in the night, someone to protect them and of course breed with. Only Remus knew that it was highly unlikely he would ever have children.  
  
"Well?" Remus persisted impatiently.  
  
With a sigh of surrender, Severus relaxed beneath him. Laying his head against the straw bed and closing his eyes. "Perhaps you should explain what 'willing to be you mate' entails, Lupin."  
  
Better than nothing. Remus thought as he shifted off of Severus allowing the Potion Master to sit up and lean against the wall so he a little more comfortable.  
  
"Well, werewolves mating is not a common occurrence due to the general hatred of their... my species." Remus said sitting back against the same wall Severus did. "I have never thought about taking a mate myself, because it involves letting the wolf take control as well. Something I have avoided since, I almost killed you."  
  
Remus carefully went on to explain to a very calm and emotionless Severus who listened to all the facts without interrupting. After explaining the method behind it, Remus waited silently for Severus to answer him. Inside Remus was a bundle of nerves, he could not believe what he was asking his childhood enemy to do.  
  
I hope you are have a good laugh up there Padfoot, Remus thought to himself. It was rather comical that he was trapped with Severus after all that they had been through together. Severus had always tried to get him expelled because of what he was or fired in the case of the year he was a Professor. All because it bubbled down to a group of insensitive teenager jerks who had thought it funny to tease, mock and bully another who was the opposite of everything they were.  
  
Suddenly Remus felt the need to apologize. "I am so sorry Severus," Remus whispered under his breath, not realizing he had said anything aloud.

* * *

Severus frowned as he heard Lupin muttering under his breath. Had he just apologized? What was the werewolf up to? Why was he apologizing for? All right it was his fault they in less than four hours that he was going to be responsible for murder but Dumbledore would put some spin on it to get his precious werewolf off it. Somehow, Lupin would get over his guilt trip of killing Hogwarts Horrid Potions Professor. He would be a hero to the students when he was rescued.  
  
"What are you whining for now, Lupin?" Severus spat feeling very angry.  
  
Deep down the responsible, cool and calm front was crumbling. In fact, if he was honest aloud Severus felt very furious. Furious at the irony of fate, angry at Lucius Malfoy as it was all his fault he was here in the first place, infuriated that he was going to die with a Marauder as company, and livid with Dumbledore for manipulating him all these years. He could have retired and lived comfortable, safe away from little brats and prophecies and insane psychos like Voldemort. What really took the biscuit, was Severus had not planned on dying for several years.  
  
"I'm not whining, Severus." Lupin huffed.  
  
"Well, muttering apologies under your breath is a waste of time, Lupin."  
  
"Right, next time I wont bother."  
  
"What next time?" Severus asked turning to look at Remus whose face fell at his words.  
  
Suddenly the slightly ticked off appearance of Lupin, turned into a face of despair. The transformation even startled Severus who was quite used to Longbottom's swift change from a workable human being to a bumbling idiot. Lupin closed his eyes and stood up, walking away from him. Lupin walked to the barred window and looked at the horizon were there was still traces of daylight present.  
  
"Once you mind is set, Severus I know there is no change it." Remus said still looking away from him. "Perhaps it will be for the best, at least you death will put me out of my misery. You know I miss Sirius and James, more than my own parents. They were my really family. They would have died for me. At least I will be reunited with them soon enough."  
  
"Why you mourn that pathetic mutt, I'll never know." Severus snarled to himself. "Anyway you know full well you'll get out of it somehow. Dumbledore wont lose you otherwise he'll have hell to pay when Poppy comes down on his head!"  
  
"I'll leave you to make you peace with yourself then, Severus." Remus said looking once more at him. "Perhaps, you'll find a happy memory were there was someone willing to die for you as there were for me. Or perhaps you'll see after thirty years there is someone still who is sorrier than he could ever be and this was his way of atoning for his sins." 


	6. Chapter 3: part four

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter trade mark is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. So therefore I claim in that writing this story has been in the mind of earning no money but gaining experience for writing my own book which one day will be become a best seller, (I wish!)  
  
Warnings: Ok this chapter is not for people under Seventeen! I am not sure how much R rating is for so I am guessing it is like a 15 movie here in England, so there will be scenes of a sexual nature at some reader might find upsetting as it male x male, so please if this is the case stop don't read any further! If you want a PG-13 version of this story wait a couple of days and I will be adding a version. Otherwise you can email me for the PG-13 version if you want to keep reading this version and just skip on by this chapter.**  
  
A/N: For anyone who wanted to know, Macy Gray concert was amazing. The atmosphere was electric! Me and my sister had a fab time. And it was all free! I love winning competitions! It is almost as rewarding as writing. So without further ado, here is the concluding part to chapter three, but please have no fear. Chapter Four The Rescue will be hitting you computer scene within the next week. Just as soon as Toria read over it! Love, Lauraisa.

* * *

**  
Chapter Three: The decision part 4: Four hours til Dusk- The choice of Fierce Potion Master**.  
  
_"Enough!" Lupin said pulling Severus flat on his back and dropping to sit on top of him. Lupin grabbed his arms as Severus tried to push him off. Severus for the first time felt afraid of the man sitting upon of him staring down into his black eyes with a determined look on his face. Lupin must have snapped. Maybe he would not need to wait for the wolf to emerge.  
  
"Now Snivellus you listen to me!" Severus froze at the utterance of the Marauders nickname for him. Lupin definitely did not look calm, in fact he was angry an Severus could feel it. "Neither you or me have to die tonight. The choice is yours. There is a way to live through my transformation, but you have to be willing to do it."  
  
Lupin was being sincere, Severus realised as he looked up at the man who pinned him to the floor. Lupin relax a little levering some of his weigh off him and then lean in closer to Severus. Lupin then began to sniff him. Severus froze again letting Lupin do what he wanted before whispering in a silvery type voice against his ear. "Are you willing, Severus?"  
  
Confused Severus frowned and said, "Willing to do what, Lupin?" Adding a touch of annoyance to his voice to highlight the fact he had no idea what Lupin was up to.  
  
"Are you willing to be my mate?"_  
  
That was the question that vibrated through Severus's mind along after Lupin started to ignore him.

* * *

**  
Three hours til Dusk  
**  
Regardless of all the conflicting emotions inside of him, Remus managed to drop off to sleep whilst waiting for the transformation to come. He had made his peace. Kissed good by to his sanity knowing when the sun came up tomorrow he would lose his mind due to what he had done and then face the kiss because he had murdered a wizard. Perhaps it was a better fate than spending a life time with Snivellus.  
  
What awoke Remus in the end was not the pain of his transformation but the soft stroke of fingers running through his hair. It stroke the memory of how his mum used to do the same thing before his transformation. She would sit with him until an hour before then kissed him goodnight before chaining and locking the door of the cellar cage that his father had begged the ministry to installed instead of taking his son off to a specialised homing unit for werewolves.  
  
Opening his eyes, Remus saw that Severus had moved, and somehow Remus's head was using Severus's lap for a pillow. He began to speak to ask how, when Severus silenced him.  
  
"Tell me Lup...Remus," Severus said. "Is it true werewolves mate for life? Or is that another myth?"  
  
"I don't know." Remus gulped unsure of what to expect.  
  
Severus grunted. "Well at least, I will be able to write a book detailing what is myth and truth."  
  
What was Severus on about? Sitting up Remus turned to face Severus. Had he changed his mind? Remus ordered himself to not get his hopes up. Snivellus could be playing with him. He would not put it passed the Slytherin. Perhaps he was trying to start an argument hoping provoking him would make the ordeal quicker.  
  
Severus moved closer to him, close enough for their faces to almost be touching. "Atone for your, sins Remus. But have no doubts over my feelings. If there was another way, I would chose it but there is not. Plus. You're a terrible liar."Severus said as he kissed him.  
  
Now matter how hard, he tried. Remus couldn't stop his heart from jumping into his throat with relief. Kissing Severus felt like second nature to Remus. Never in his life had he consider he might have been gay, or that Severus Snape of all people would be such a damn good kisser or taste like Honey Dukes chocolate. Or have a heady scent of spices clinging to him.  
  
What was the greatest shock was the hair! As Remus's hands wandered, he discovered the Grease trademark was fabrication. Severus's hair was so fine that it just appeared greasy. It instead soft, and shimmered in the rising moon light that flooded the dungeon.  
  
Pulling away Remus began to shrug out of his robe whilst whispering. "We don't have much time, and we have a lot to do."  
  
Severus nodded and struggled to his feet limping towards the straw bed. Pushing the straw aside, he reveal and old style pallet. Which, Remus silently thanked Merlin for. He did not fancy the itchy texture of straw, the coldness of the dirt or patches of stone floor. Following Severus, he began to unbuckle his belt when he released he still had his pouch attached to it. It did not hold anything important just a healing cream that Poppy had given to him when he retired to his parents cottage.  
  
As Severus unbuttoned the remainder of his flaring robes, he noticed what Remus held in his hand. "Where did you get a pot of my healing cream?"  
  
"Poppy gave it to me," Remus explained passing it to Severus. "For the cuts and scrapes I do to myself as Moony."  
  
"Remind me to thank that fussy witch when this is over," Severus whispered as he reclaimed Remus's lips in another kiss that quickly became more passionate than Remus could ever thought a kiss with Snape could be. As the kiss grew more heated, Remus allowed his hands to wander as he drank in as much of Severus as he could. From the spicy smell of his robes that still clung to his shoulders, to the softness of his hair that surprised Remus greatly. The "Grease" was actually hair so fine and soft that is could not possibly be greasy.  
  
"There charms," Remus breathed against Severus's lips. "You charm yourself."  
  
But he never got an answer at Severus battled onwards desperate it appeared to feel more of Remus. His belt slipped away from his trousers. And his shirt fell to the floor.  
  
Severus pulled away as Remus reached the clasp of Severus's final piece of clothing. "How do you want to do this, Remus?"  
  
The Wolf in his blood answered. Moony had caught up with the action and his interested had spiked as he had felt the action move long. He was already referring to Severus by another name. Blackscales was Moony's chosen name for his mate. It felt right for Severus somehow to Remus. Maybe one day, they would call each other openly by their personal names for each other.  
  
"I think I should be in control," Remus whispered as he kissed Severus neck before gently nipping the skin there, causing Severus to groan. "Just remember you need to mark me at the same moment I mark you."  
  
Remus felt Severus nod.  
  
"And remember relax."  
  
Remus did not want to hurry Severus, so he took his time learning as much about his new mate as he could. Severus was very sensitive. The mere touch of his hand against Severus's skin made the Slytherin beneath him arch and plead for more. The cuts and bruised of Severus pale, creamy skin concerned him though. He did not want Severus to suffer during their moment because of pain caused by the torture that the Death Eaters had caused him. Deep down Moony made a note to punish those who had hurt his mate. Reaching for the tub of healing cream, Remus began to rub it into the worst of Severus's wounds. Only to see Severus black eyes gleam with confusion.  
  
Which made Remus truly believe that Severus had not experienced much tenderness in his life. So he redoubled his efforts, and found he enjoyed slower exploration more. He loved to see Severus overcome by the sense of feeling and lose control. So they kissed, cuddled, explored and caressed each other. But Remus still felt the urgency and the need to dominant. Beneath his control the wolf longed to conquer and fulfil its need.  
  
Unable to take much more, Remus reached for the healing cream and begun the final stage of the mating ritual. He prepared them both as best he could. He tried to ensure Severus was lost in feelings by stroking him before whispering it was time.  
  
Severus remained completely relaxed as Remus began to slip inside of him. Remus noticed that Severus tried desperately not to grimace, as he knew Remus was watching every move he made. Breathing deeply, Remus felt relief he filled Severus completely. Opening his eyes, Severus met the intense eyes of Remus that hovered above him, watching his mate intensely, Remus kissed Severus again trying to show how much this strangely meant to him. Arms shaking, Remus braced his weight on them so he did not crush the healing wounds on Severus chest.  
  
"Are you ok?" Remus asked dipping to kiss Severus lips again.  
  
"Fine and dandy, Lupin." Severus hissed through gritted teeth. "But stop Lupin, and your wolf side will be worrying."  
  
The comment earned a smile from Remus as he began to move. Each time he did the world tilted a little for Remus. He had never felt anything like it. A fine covering of sweat was beginning to form on his skin as Remus felt Severus's hands runs down his back, as he continued to thrust at a steady pace. Hitting all the right spots to make Severus. Then suddenly Severus dragged his nails down Remus's back as the pace developed quicker.  
  
Remus marked Severus as his, as he yelled out his release. "Remus!"  
  
As Severus bite him, Remus felt himself fall into oblivion. The marking had been successful. They were mates now joined for life. As Severus fell back against the pallet gasping for breath. Remus lowered his head so that their foreheads touched, and their laboured breaths came as one. Black eyes met amber in astonishment. Remus could never remember anything felling so good in his entire life. Not even the nights spent with the Marauders. He felt closer to Severus than he had ever been with anyone.  
  
With a last gasp before his breath returned to a more normal state, Remus said. "Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, as he was amazing."  
  
With a chuckle in his ear, Remus felt himself drift off to sleep. Only to wake an hour later with the first pains of his transformation. He prayed that Severus would sleep through it as it was a horrid thing to witness. Remus was grateful he did.

* * *

Moony was interested his this invader to his space. But the mark on Severus's shoulder told him everything he needed to know. This was Blackscales his mate. He was to be protected at all costs. After licking, the bite mark and nuzzling Severus briefly Moony went to lie down on the pile of straw in a darkened corner of the dungeon. Dwelling on thoughts of Severus. Suddenly for the first time, unsure of how his mate would react. Once he had been afraid of Moony. No, Moony vowed to himself. Never will Blackscales be afraid of us again.

* * *

Severus awoke a few hours later after he had drifted off to sleep in his newly acquired lovers arms. Briefly he glanced around confused. Before catching a glimpse of the moon through the barred windows. It was full and risen. Meaning Lupin...no must remember to call him Remus from now on, Severus scolded himself. In the dark Severus could not see Remus or his transformed self Moony. Reaching for Remus, robe which was longer than his own and a little outdate in fashion, Severus stood up and wandered to the metal door of the cell.  
  
No one was in the passageway meaning Remus had to still be in the cell. A whine caused Severus to spin on his heal to face a darkened corner of the cell. Stepping out into the moonlight, was the wolf. Severus should have felt terrified. But he could only admire the silver streaks in the wolf's grey fur and think that is looked as soft as Remus's own brown hair did. The wolf whined again and stepped forward. It was if it did not know how its approach would be accept. Inside Severus was not sure either.  
  
But he would not be cruel. Remus had saved his life and Moony seemed happy with the match. So why rock the boat. Severus moved back to the pallet and sat down and looked at the wolf before him. Who stood there watching him as if waiting for something.  
  
"Come then, Remus." He said gesturing to the pallet with a pat on the canvas fabric. "Why waste valuable sleeping time, that we well may need tomorrow to escape the danger of armed Death Eaters by standing there and whining."  
  
With a few more hesitant steps Moony jumped up on the pallet and lay his head on Severus lap. Severus stared at the wolf's amber eyes that looked up at him with a daring sort of cockiness to there gleam.  
  
"Some guard dog, you are Lupin." Severus said leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. He fell asleep feeling more content than he ever had in his life. As did Moony who for the first time in more than fourteen years felt secure again. His mate had been a good choice. Better than his ideas of Padfoot, whom he had thought as a rival for his dominance. No, Blackscales was going to be perfect.  
  
Both Remus and Severus slept passed the breaking of dawn and Remus's transformation back to human. The slept through the raging battle above them too. Neither woke until a clearing of a very familiar throat broke through the peace they had found together...

* * *

**Mentions:  
**  
LadyRonin- Big apologies to you. My computer is crap and it cuts off. But thanks for your offer and review. Hope these chapters keep you busy and I will be in touch soon. What does Ja Ne mean by the way?  
  
captainrose - Wow to chapters in one day. Is this enough excitement for you?  
  
cat Chang Wumei - Severus die! Like I would let that happen! Severus Snape is my perfect man. What? I am not picky. Remus is my second perfect man. So no dying here for our star crossed heroes! Plus they have 31 chapters to star in.  
  
Lord Localfreak- A happy reader makes a happy author. God I hope one day I will have fans like you. Your wonderful. Hope this chapter keeps the suspense going.  
  
Lady Dragon- Your wish is my command. Two chapters for you and Lucius reveals a softer side? Well, he can't all be evil. 2004-07-04 3 Signed Well I certainly cant wait for the next chapter, I do hope you can get it out soon.  
  
Lizella - hope you like my update. I keep up the suspense here. Will he or won't he? Gosh it is terribly exciting writing this fiction. I like to be thought of as creative so thank you. My Remus and Severus fiction is doing much better than others I have done. Maybe this genre suits me.  
  
EVILMWHAA HA HA HA HAA - Beana! Love you name! Very cool. Hexing Death Eaters! I love to join you. Rule the world yes indeed. Though I am not very good at sharing. Me I would demand all Europe, Asia, Australia and New Zealand and Canada to be my share. Sadly, I am banned from taking over America because my friends there said so. Though I can have Montana! Was very pleased at this. But updated I have! Hope you like! Plus big you to adding me to your favourite list too!  
  
excessivelyperky - Cliffy is my middle name. Hope you have room for scary cliffy endings there maybe many more. Without spoiling the story just prepare for Remus big cliffy in chapter 24.  
  
Snivellus aka Heather Granger - Thank you Heather, I won't call you Snivellus. Glad your enjoying the story. Do hold on it gets better, or I hope it does. Don't forget tell leave your thoughts on future additions. But next chapter will be as good as people have explaining to do. He he he.  
  
Silverthreads- thank you Silverthreads, I will act on your advice hope that now I have a beta things will be polished right up. As for possibilities wait to you see what I got in my bag of magic tricks for Remus.  
  
Lupine Wolf - you added me to you favourites list! Thank you! I was really please to discover that. Hope you enjoy! 


	7. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury Publishers!**

****

_Sorry this is late everyone. I came done with a cold and ended up with a full blown virus. Typical summer time condition here in Britain! Anyway this chapter is half of what was supposed to be the The Rescue because the argument scene I am not up to writing. So you will have to bare with me for another short chapter and kindly put up with me until tomorrow for added chapter, so it will total about 32 now. _

**_But_** _good news: I have been challenged by a reviewer to write a sequel. This person likes to email long emails telling me everything they hated and like, which is ok. Kept me from dying of boredom. So Beyond Happy Ever After will hit your computers before the end of August. It won't be as long as this story and is actually nearly finsihed. I hand write most of my stories before typing them up. _

Again with the **beta **comments, did have **someone but appears like they have disappeared into the void of the internet again.** So if your **interested** but a** notice **up on **your review**! And I will be in touch! 40 reviews! Will do mentions in next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Rescue**  
  
_Midnight in Dumbledore's office._  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat in his office enjoying one of his famous cups of tea. Albus Dumbledore only drank tea for two reasons: one to relax after a days work with his students and two when ill news came his way. He definitely deserved this cup of tea today. What was troubling Albus that night was his Potion Master, Professor Severus Snape had been missing four days after being summoned by Voldemort.  
  
Of course, Albus had taken immediate action and had half the Order making inquiries into where Severus could be. However, results were thin on the ground. The Death Eaters movements had become more secretive and without Severus to fill in the missing pieces of Voldemort's plots things were proving difficult.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbliedore?"  
  
Looking up from the latest report from Tonks. Albus saw the Malfoy's old house elf standing in front of his desk with another house elf, that he did not recognise as one of Hogwarts own. Setting down his cup, Albus studied the strange house elf before him. It was a she-elf, roughly about six summers of age Albus reckoned and from the remnants was mostly likely from one of the pureblood families who treated their elves with contempt.  
  
"Yes, Dobby." Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye "Who is this?"  
  
"Headmaster Dumbliedore, this is Dobby's old friend, sir. Dizty came to Dobby, sir with an important message, sir." Dobby explained gently nudging the nervous elf forwards  
  
"My master, whose family I serve wished me to give you a message, sir." Dizty said knotting her ready ironed fingers in her sack dress. "I am to tell Dobby to tell Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts School that...the wizard...who-shall-not-be-named has foun...d...d his spy!"  
  
So it was as he thought. Albus nodded to the terrified elf, "Thank you, Dizty."  
  
"But that is not all sir," Dizty squeaked. "Master tell Dizty that the Black eyed Death Eater who is kind to us house elves, Sir. Is not yet dead. The evil wizard sir, plans to kill him tonight. But master say to mention that, sir's pet wolf is with Black eyed Death Eater."  
  
"Did your master tell you anything else, Dizty?" Albus questioned as a frown drew across his face.  
  
"Yes, he said to tell Headmaster Dumbledore people he needs to find are at Avery Castle."  
  
Albus abruptly stood from his chair. Scaring the poor house elf. Dobby was quick to reassure Dizty all would be ok, as Albus quick stepped from his office his midnight blue robes with stars bellowing after him as he dashed away. Dobby took Dizty back to the kitchens and got her a nice drink of tea, after telling off Winky who had found a bottle of Muggle brandy in a cupboard and was drinking herself silly. Dizty was thankful for the tea but longed to return to her mistress. Lucius Malfoy might be harsh on his elves, but Mistress Narcissa was kind to Dizty as was Master Draco, whom she served. She had only ironed her hands because Master Lucius had told her too for keeping him waiting.  
  
"Dobby, should not speak so harsh of his former family." Dizty scolded as Dobby rattled on about how Dizty could stay at Hogwarts if she liked and be free. "Master Draco is a good and fair master. Dizty likes serving him and Mistress Narcissa. Master Draco is going to take Dizty with him when he moves into his house next summer."  
  
"But Dizty could be free and earn her own wage, working for Dumbliedore." Dobby protested upset that his younger sister preferred to serve his old family then be with her real family.  
  
"Dobby is a selfish house elf!" Dizty squeaked before vanishing.  
  
Dobby sighed and shuck his head as Winky fell off the crate she had been perched on. Some house elves were silly, like his sister. He liked his freedom very much. But he did sometimes miss Master Draco, who had shared his biscuits with Dobby and Dizty as a child. Dobby would have to remember to visit his former master when he returned to school in a month's time. No doubt his former master might be worried about him. Harry Potter, though a good wizard did not like his old Master Draco so he might not know Dobby was safe.  
  
"Winky is drunk!" Winky giggled before she fell off the crate unconscious.  
  
"Stupid house elf." Dobby muttered.

* * *

After leaving his office, Albus had used the secure floo link in his quarters to floo to Remus's house. It had been to check on the boy. It was the full moon, so he should be in the cellar of his parent's old house. But when Albus reached the kitchen, he knew Remus was not there. The smashed glass and spilt herbs had been the first clue. But Remus's wand lying beside an open book and a stale cup of coffee confirmed Remus had been taken at least three days ago.  
  
Pulling out his wand, Albus apparated to the Orders headquarters were Tonks and Weasleys were staying while Harry, Ron and Hermione spending the rest summer together.  
  
"Albus." Arthur Weasley greeted him, dressed in his Muggle dressing gown and slippers, as he stepped through the front door. "What brings you here so late?"  
  
"Business, Arthur. Important business." Albus repeated. "I was wondering am I in luck that your eldest boys are still here and the lovely Tonks of course?" "Indeed, they are." Arthur replied motioning them to move to the library as they heard a murmur on the stairs that sounded like the young Miss Weasley. "Shall I call them down?"  
  
"Yes, Arthur. And perhaps you best ready yourself as well." Albus said popping his wand into the pocket of his robe. "We are going to Avery Castle."  
  
The confrontation that ensued at Avery Castle was short lived. Voldemort had already left talking most of his inner circle with him. The force that was left behind was small and soon fled as the Order members stormed the castle. In the end, all they found was the quite furious Rosa Avery.  
  
"Look at this mess!" She raved on the sight of the muddy foot prints that Bill and Charlie Weasley had imprinted on her spotless white carpet. Jabbing her finger at Dumbledore she demanded. "Who is going to clean this up? Do you know how much that cost, Weasley? More than you'll ever earn in your life!"  
  
She was quickly silenced though, by Tonks who mumbled on about white carpets being impractical. Then they quickly disbanded a group of Death Eaters in the Great Hall. Heading for the dungeons where they hoped they were not too late.

* * *

Severus stirred as he heard someone like Albus Dumbledore clear his throat. Blinking as the dawn's light shone through the barred window of the dungeon, he released that he was not dreaming. Standing at the door to the cell was Albus, a flushing red Arthur Weasley and Tonks with her back turn muttering "Oh my!"  
  
Looking down, he released lying with his head in his lap was a very naked Remus Lupin. To preserve the still sleeping, werewolf's modesty Severus reached to the floor and picket up his and Remus's discarded shirts. He spread them over Remus sleeping form. Before Albus unlocked the door and sent Tonks away. Meanwhile, a sleepy Remus was just waking as the metal door squealed as it was pushed open.  
  
Remus woke with a jolt, bolting upright from Severus's lap and whispering. "Severus." He then turned to face the confused look of Arthur but the very amused look of Albus, before sinking back into the safe warmth of Severus's now healed shoulder.  
  
"Arthur, perhaps you could go see if Bill and Charlie would allow us to borrow their out robes." Albus suggested at seeing how uncomfortable Arthur looked.  
  
With that Arthur Weasley left the dungeons and did not return.  
  
"I am glad to see you both made it through the night." Albus said looking from Severus to Remus. "But how did you survive the night?"  
  
Weakly Remus asked the question. "We're mates."  
  
"I see." Albus said.  
  
Just then Bill appeared with Charlie's and his over robes. Standing, Severus helped Remus dress in the borrowed robe of Bills. He declined Charlie's opting to remain in Remus's robe and dress in his own ruined clothing. After dressing and helping Remus to his feet by supporting his weight, Severus followed the solemn faced Albus up the stairs to the Great Hall were Arthur had prepared the chimney to floo directly to the hospital wing, where no doubt an anxious Poppy would be waiting for news of her two precious boys. 


	8. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of Warner Brothers, J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury. Not to mention the Edinburgh book festival this year who are blessed to have Rowling returning were she will be revealing more about book six and reading from book five and I am seething because I did not get tickets!  
  
**AN:** Sorry about this taking forever to materialise. I really have had rotten luck this past couple of weeks. My laptop crashed because of a virus and I lost all my work. So annoying. So this is a redone version of the original chapter five. To say sorry I also have added chapter six instead of holding it back until the beginning of next week. So please enjoy!  
  
**It is non-beta read since no one wants to beta read this story. Has it got the plague or something? If you interested let me know. A perk of the job is you get to read update before anyone else. You are the honoured and blessed first person to read this story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Aftermath**  
  
Remus woke feeling panicky. He was still suffering the after affects that came from his transformation. A cool cloth was pressed against his forehead as he came to. Opening his eyes he saw Madam Pomfrey perched over him smiling.  
  
"Well back to the land of the living, Lupin." She smiled.  
  
"How long have I been unconscious?" he asked looking about for a clock.  
  
"Two days, "Madam Pomfrey replied.  
  
"How is Blackscales?" Remus said thinking aloud.  
  
"Blackscales?"  
  
Remus blushed red as Poppy grinned sheepishly and replaced the cloth against his forehead with a fresh one.  
  
"You must mean Severus. He's in a lot of pain, so he is still asleep to prevent further injury. The Death Eater certainly did their worst to him. He has broken bones, torn muscle, severe bruising and internal bleeding. I won't be reviving him for another couple of hours. Meanwhile you have visitors."  
  
Remus smiled grimly. He could guess who his visitors were. He had known his actions would have consequences. He had hoped to escape this confrontation for a little longer. He was unafraid of his future, or what he had left of it. Rising from his bed he dressed in the robes Poppy conjured for him then he made his way to the headmaster's office. He would be calm and collected. It was not Fudge's fault for once. It was the petty hatred of old wizards who feared werewolves. Denying them mates prevented the spread of the cure through parent to child.  
  
Inside Dumbledore's office, Remus found Fudge conversing with the headmaster over a cup of tea. Dumbledore was enjoying his lemon drops in between sips. Fudge chomped on what appeared to be shortbread biscuits.  
  
"Ah my boy!" Dumbledore greet him. "Come take a seat. Tea? How are you feeling?"  
  
"No worse for the wear," Remus answered. "I would not mind a cup of tea. Before we discuss why I think you're here minister."  
  
"Albus has said your actions have his full support." Fudge muttered. "Though he suspects that perhaps you actions are not illegal. Tell me, Mr Lupin why would the headmaster assume you had marked Professor Snape in the mid seventies?"  
  
What? Remus thought as he turned to look at Dumbledore who smiled as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. What was the old coot up to? Had he finally released the details of the near miss the Marauders and Snape had during their youth? Pleas don't have, Remus begged the Fates. It had been hushed up then to save him. As the full details of the attack two years ago had been. Everyone involved had not said a word, the school had just found out his secret but nothing about the attack on pupils.  
  
"The Headmaster tells me because you marked you mate during the seventies," Fudge continued setting down his china cup. "Before the 1981 Act, under the law brought in that year you have committed no crime as you were paired before the decree was made."  
  
He could not believe it. Albus had not condemned him but rather turn what should have been a criminal act for a werewolf in a solution they could use. As long as Blackscales- no he must remember to call Snape by his name at least. If Severus agreed then Dumbledore's plan could work as it proved a motive to why he took a mate. Though the desperation of the situation he thought would have proven his actions as honourable under the circumstances.  
  
"Minister, I can see you are doubtful about this," Remus said guardedly. "But the attack twenty years ago was..."  
  
"A prank!" Fudge exclaimed. "Set up by Sirius Black accorded to Professor Dumbledore. Don't worry Mr Lupin, when we catch him and the rest of those filth Death Eaters we will be adding that to the list of his crimes. No doubt he was trying to kill Professor Snape because of his refusal to join his little group, of course in the end he joined as a spy for us."  
  
The lie hurt Remus, but not as much as the reference to Sirius still being alive and thought of as guilty.  
  
"Cornelius, it was just a boyhood prank." Albus said firmly. "One of many played here in these hallways, are you going to excuse every prankster here of being a Death Eater? The Weasleys would be most upset if their twins were excused of that since they hold the reputation of being the most active pranksters in recent years."  
  
"Right," Fudge said awkwardly before gathering his coat and addressing Remus again. "I will commission Aurors to gather evidence. Miss Tonks will arrive soon to gather statements in the mean time, good day."  
  
Albus rose from his desk to show the Minister out. The horrid little man was soon gone. Dumbledore looked over to him and smiled bleakly. The wily old coots had bought them time at least in revealing the truth. But there were other things to address now, Remus sensed.  
  
"Dare I say how very disappointed with you I am with you Remus?" Albus Dumbledore asked circling his desk to sit down opposite Remus.  
  
"I know the law, Albus." Remus replied looking up to meet the non-twinkling eyes of the headmaster.  
  
"Remus, I am not disappointed by your choice." Albus said softly. "In my view it has been coming for a along time."  
  
Remus reminded silent.  
  
"By the sounds of it you forgot to mention a lot of other things to Severus too."  
  
He was talking about the link. In the short time they had before moonrise, Remus had meant to tell his mate, but Severus had surprised him too. So things had been left unsaid. No doubt the Werewolf link was going to be an issue that would lead to many arguments judging on how Severus liked his privacy.  
  
"There was no time Albus," Remus said in his defence. "I could not just ignore the fact I would rip him to pieces in less that three hours. I still don't know how you found us."  
  
"A little dragon told me." Albus said reaching for a piece of parchment. "Right, now we have important matters to deal with. First I have to write to Minister Fudge and urge him not to dispatch the Aurors here. I will ask him to come himself to deal with this situation."  
  
Remus knew what Albus was thinking. If he could convince the Minister that it was done for the best and get Severus to agree for the sake of the Order to not sign the document allowing the Ministry to arrest his mate then there was hope of saving Remus's life. Remus watched at the quill jerked along the paper scribbling down swiftly the head master's neat characters. Fawkes was ready the moment the letter was finished and politely took the letter from Dumbledore and rose up from his perch on the desk flying out the window to deliver his important message.  
  
"Secondly, we now have to convince Severus." Albus said glumly. "I will not press him on behalf of the Order; the boy has suffered enough because of myself. He will decide your fate, Remus."  
  
Suddenly Remus did not feel so confident as he had done walking into the Headmaster's office.  
  
"I shall have to tell him everything."  
  
Albus nodded and stood. Moving around the desk he took, Remus arm and guided him to the door. The journey to the hospital wing was made in silence. Remus felt as if he was about to be presented before Cesar to have his fate decided by the turning of a thumb. He should not be afraid. Like Sirius used to say "he is just a greasy git."  
  
No he isn't! Remus's mind countered. His hair is very fine and soft! It is those damn charms that make it appear so. Actually that was something he wanted to ask Severus about but best left for another time. If he thought positively about this issue and that he would have another time to ask then perhaps things would go well. Before Remus knew it he was standing with Albus at the entrance to the hospital wing.  
  
"I shall be in Poppy's office," Albus said giving Remus a pat on the back. "After this chat, we should discuss what we should be done in the mean time."  
  
Another black mark against me, Remus thought entering the hospital wing. Albus would offer him the position as DADA as he and Severus could not be separated for long distance or lengths of time because of the necessity of a werewolf keeping a mate close. Rejection or separation resulted in dramatic side effects for a werewolf. The intense pain came first, or that's what books said. Then the mourning period of high fevers, eventually the werewolf slipped into a coma and as the textbooks said, they would "expire".  
  
Merlin could this be anymore of a mess. At least Severus knew about the possibility of that werewolves mating for life, explaining that at this late stage would be very awkward. Knowing the Potion Master he would have voluntarily told Fudge what to do. Now at least hopefully, they could have a civilised discussion. Maybe. If he was in a good mood- did that ever happen? Remus gulped.  
  
Before he walked into the hospital wing, Dumbledore stopped him once more and handed him his wand. "I believe this belong to you, my boy."  
  
Dumbledore then allowed him to continue on his way to Severus's bedside, wear he took the vacant visitor's seat that was beside the bed. Remus sat in the chair watching his mate sleep peacefully. He had come with a purpose but been halted at the sight of his mate, waking him seemed cruel. Never had he seen Snape looking so calm and completely relaxed. At school he had always been on alert because of Sirius and James and then because his life was constantly under threat, but now he seemed completely unperturbed. It did not change much about his appearance though. The nose was still too big and badly hooked, but underneath Snape looked half decent Remus knew now.  
  
"Do you wish to continue staring at me Lupin," Severus said without opening his eyes. "Or do you intend to get to a point any time soon?"  
  
Remus jumped as Snape spoke then opened his piercing black eyes to stare at the surprised amber ones.  
  
"Dumbledore thought I should talk to you." Remus managed to say controlling the shake to his voice.  
  
"I was wondering when you would be wanting to explain," Severus said pulling himself up to sit against the pillows then glanced around the room. "Do you have your wand, Lupin?"  
  
Remus frowned. Why would Snape want his wand? But better than to argue he pulled it out of the fresh robes that Madam Pomfrey had conjured up for him to wear after checking him out. She had promptly thrown the others out sniffing about how he was a wizard and could easily improve his clothes in an instant! She had given him the new robes that fitted his lean frame instead of being a size too big. He had mourned Sirius and forgot to feed himself and lost weight because of it.  
  
"Of course I do, Albus found it in the Great Hall and returned it to me half an hour ago." Remus explained. "Why do you want my wand?"  
  
"Well," Severus sniffed. "I hoped you could summon a robe or at least my dressing gown; as that bloody witch refused to allow me to go to the dungeons or give me my wand to do it myself!"  
  
It was a reasonable request and Severus had not demanded he do it. He said "could" so Remus summoned what he hoped was the Potion Master's dressing gown. When the black silk garment appeared, he thought he had conjured the wrong one. But the green and silver snake revealed it was the correct one. Slytherin through and through, Remus thought to himself as Severus pulled on the robe and settled on the edge of the bed to study Remus. I wonder does he have Slytherin styled paper for letter?  
  
"Well are you going to enlightenment why I can hear your thoughts and clearly see your emotions?" Severus asked rising a black eyebrow at Remus. "My stationary for you information carries my family crest!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Remus spoke. "Severus, what your experiencing is called the link. I... I should have told you before we... you know bonded. But there was not time."  
  
He continued to explain the link was a mental forging of the bond. They would be bonded mentally and physically for the rest of their natural lives. They would know when each other were in pain or in danger. The link allowed them share thoughts and emotions. Its purpose was to allow them to be separate part of the time.  
  
"Anything else I should know Lupin?" Severus asked looking seriously at him.  
  
"Yes," Remus said then continued quietly. "By making you my mate I broke the law. I saved your life, Severus now my life will be in your hands."  
  
Severus looked at him for a long time. His piercing black eyes taking in every detail of his profile from the brown locks of his hair, the amber brown eyes, the odd faded freckle on his straight nose, his lean figure to the green robes he wore. Remus knew he was a boyish sort of handsome. He was never going to be in the leagues with Sirius or James whose good looks screamed "Look I'm Gorgeous!" He would be a good companion to Severus too. He was intelligent; his standards of potions were not up to Sevreus's standard but he could easily debate and discuss them. There was also the Dark Arts but best to stay away from that area.  
  
"Looks like you are in trouble again, Lupin." Snape hissed under his breath. "I owe you though for saving my life, even if I doubt I will live out the year."  
  
"You better," Remus said snapping his head up glaring up at Severus. "When you die, I shall die too! I shall go into the Mourning, and waste away. So I have incentive to keep you alive."  
  
Dumbledore had pounced on him as soon as Madam Pomfrey had discharged him from the Hospital Wing. He had suffered a number of injuries from of his fellow Death Eaters. The internal bleeding had been the most serious. It would take weeks for him to truly recover, but as long as he took the potions daily and kept away from his work he was allowed to move about the school. Remaining the hospital wing had not been a comfortable notion. The idea Lupin could swoop on him at any time prompted his speedy removal from the hospital wing.

* * *

Severus had been about to head down the stairs in the direction of the Dungeons when Albus had found him and insisted that he come to his office for a little chat. On the way, the headmaster had muttered on about how things would be different. He had asked questioned but only got grunts in response. Severus's mind had been engaged elsewhere trying to block Lupin reading his thoughts through there shared link. He was using the same principle he had used to hide his memories and thoughts from Voldemort and was having some success. Though he wished he could have more. So far it only worked if there was a distance between them up close. The Link was incredibly strong and hence his efforts had been unsuccessful to block the werewolf as yet.  
  
But he had also been dwelling on other matters that enraged him from the distant past. Things he was trying not to control his reaction to the present otherwise he would have ready left and refused to even play along for the sake of Dumbledore's golden werewolf who could get away with murder it seemed. The old fool always had some reason to preserve his Gryffindors. Slytherins of course were the evil of the wizard and in the enemy. He would always be that no matter what he did or risked his life for.  
  
"Tea?" Albus asked looking to him as they entered his office.  
  
Severus snorted at the question as Albus poured himself a cup.  
  
"This is a waste of time!" Severus snarled rising to his feet.  
  
"Severus, my boy-" Albus began but was cut off.  
  
"Lupin, can tell you all you need to know!" Snape bit out. "I am going to pack! My cover is blown, Albus. My life is at the mercy of Voldemort. There are a couple of things I must see to before that loaming death catches me."  
  
"Severus, at Hogwarts you are safe." Albus said.  
  
Snape just laughed. "You're a fool if you believe that Albus."  
  
"Sit down, Severus!" Dumbledore bellowed startling the Potion Master. "I know your endangered but there are things to discuss. There are going to have to be many changes now Remus is your mate."  
  
Severus stormed from the Headmaster's office half an hour later, feeling in a worse mood than when he had entered. It was all Lupin's fault! It was bad enough he was mentally and physically bonded to the werewolf, but now they were going to live together and work together. Goddamn it! Lupin had even been made DADA Professor again. No doubt Potter and his friends would be happy about that.  
  
He felt trapped in a cage. At least as a Death Eater he had freedom to conduct his life however he wished as long as he came to call. Now he was being ordered to expect things he did not want and given no choice about his own life. He could not leave the castle without Lupin. Therefore he could not deal with business that he needed to attend. At least he had managed to block some of Lupin's ability to read his mind. He could only read thoughts when in close contact, until him who got a running commentary of Lupin's thoughts constantly. But he still had no privacy.  
  
Completely lost in his thoughts he did not realise that he walked into Lupin until he was sprawled on the floor with the Werewolf staring at him.  
  
"Are you alright, Severus?" Remus asked standing and offering his hand to his mate.  
  
Severus just scowled and ignoring it before barking. "Fine!"  
  
Lupin sighed. "Your back to your delightful self, I see."  
  
"What business is it of yours?" He snapped at the werewolf.  
  
"You are my mate, Severus." Remus declared looking at him with a half loopy grin on his face. "I wish however you would leave the Black Bat persona in the classroom. Or does it come with wearing those infamous black robes of yours?"  
  
He growled at Lupin and walked off. How dare Lupin say such things to him! His mate indeed! Well they would see about that. If Dumbledore and Lupin thought he would dance to there tune they were seriously mistaken. He had thing to do, and he intended to do them. There were a couple of secret people he wanted to see and a couple of places of importance to him that required visiting before Voldemort caught up to him. Walking into the great hall, Severus found he was early for lunch and decided to wait there for the twenty minutes he had before the elves and teaching staff remain at the Castle appeared.  
  
Unfortunately Lupin found him there moments later. At the end of his tether, Severus finally snapped.  
  
"Merlin, Severus what is wrong?" Remus asked stalking up on his mate who stood leaning against the table in the great hall.  
  
"Because of you," Snape growled harshly. "I have lost any hope of freedom. I have lost control of my own life!"  
  
Remus was stunned. He had expected of course Severus not to be happy at the things that Dumbledore had revealed to him in his office. But surely Severus understood. He had saved the Black Bat's life! Moony would have torn him apart. Voldemort was up to something with Werewolves and Severus was being selfish! Remus did not know how to handle the situation. He wanted all these problems to be a thousand miles away and Padfoot to be alive.  
  
"God, must you think of that Mutt now!" Snape bellowed furious about overhearing Remus's thoughts.  
  
He was livid and was ready to explode. Picking up Severus's thoughts, Remus realised that Snape was not happy in this situation he wanted to be free of him! He hated him still. He hated him more than Voldemort. Remus gasped and shrank back from the black robed figure before him shocked. No one had ever hated him like that!  
  
"You are a fool, Lupin!" Snape retorted nastily, drawing out each word. "I have always hated you. I despise you even more now! If you think I am going to bind myself to you for the rest of my life, think again! I wish I had the strength to let you have just killed me back in Avery Castle dungeon, or even that Potter had let me die twenty years ago! I refuse to be associated with you! I am not your bloody mate!"  
  
"You don't mean that," Remus said turning ghostly white.  
  
"What part of 'I am not your bloody mate!' did you not understand, Lupin?" Severus demanded icily, his eyes glinting in the candlelight. "My death will come on swift wings! I intend to live my last days free of those I abhor!"  
  
Remus felt as if someone had just ripped his soul out. He had just been rejected not once but twice.  
  
Severus snarled at him before stalking off, his robes billowing behind him as he strode out the doorway. He left Remus gripping the Slytherin table for support. How ironic, he was going to die at the Slytherin table.  
  
Remus felt the pain begin in his heart and then spread. The world was spinning out of control. He wanted to howl out his heartbreak. Even though he did not love Severus, Moony recognised him as his mate. He felt as if losing Padfoot was nowhere as near bad as the loss of Severus. Snape had just rejected him. Tears stung the corner of Remus's eyes as he sunk to the floor as his body stared to shake. He knew this was the Mourning beginning. It was brought on when a Werewolf's mate abandoned or rejected their mate. If not reunited, the Werewolf died. Before unconsciousness claimed him. Remus knew Severus would not return.  
  
"Good bye, Severus." Remus whispered as he collapsed, giving into the blinding pain that consumed his body. Finally the Marauders would be reunited, Remus thought as he slipped into the dark oblivion from which a swift end would come... 


	9. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, who may I offer my congratulations! She is having her third baby due sometime next year!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Acceptance is my saviour!  
  
Professor Dumbledore stumbled in the hospital wing to see Poppy and the other school medic-nurses trying to hold down a fitting Remus. The distressing scene told him everything he needed to know. Albus Dumbledore did not get angry very often but that moment he was livid. How could the pair of them be so stupid!  
  
Albus had been shifting through the list of the new student due in September. Each year there was a decrease in the birth of magic blessed children. It appeared even Muggleborns were becoming rare amongst Muggles. There would be no Muggleborns this year. No doubt the pureblood would be ecstatic! In the midst of his work, he had received a Floo message from Minerva who had found Remus in the great hall, his condition already critical.  
  
"Albus!" Poppy called as she rushed to meet him. "Albus, you have to talk to that man! He has really done it this time! Unless he comes up here and accepts things as how fate had dealt them, we are going to lose him."  
  
"How long do we have Poppy?" Albus asked.  
  
"The longest any werewolf has survived is three days," Madam Pomfrey said. "You have three days, Albus."

* * *

Three days after their argument, Severus was completely foxed. He had drunk to dim the pain he felt. The ache inside of him that screamed he had been too harsh and been an idiot. He ignored all calls to his Floo, changed his wards and refused to receive anyone. He did not want to know. He just wanted to die and have done with it. No one would miss him. He would be safe from Voldemort. He would be welcomed in to the great Snape clan halls of the afterlife. Be with people how had truly loved him. He would have his true friends back. Be able to torture Black for the rest of eternity of how foolishly he died.

Falling back on the leather sofa, Severus closed his eyes and sipped into an uneasy sleep. He dreamt of many things. He dreamt of the past, his obsession with the tigers-eye eyed Gryffindor whom he longed to be friends with on the train. The bullies Black and Potter. On the brink of waking, he saw one figure he missed the most: his best friend.

"Severus," she breathed hugging him tightly. He hugged her back. Pleased to see her and hating Lucius all the more for robbing him of her. Loathing fate for all she had denied him in stealing this woman from him. He would have married her, her father and his had wanted it. A Ravenclaw and Snape would be a good match. But Malfoy could never accept second place and killed her in revenge and to prove to his master he was a loyal, worthy servant.

"Epona," Severus said holding her close to him.

"Listen to me," she whispered to him holding his face in her soft hands. "You have to wake up. The Headmaster is here. It's Remus! The Mourning, it is killing him!"

"The Mourning?" He asked confused.

"Care of Magical Creatures seventh year," Epona said rolling her eyes. "Werewolves pine for their mates should they be separated or rejected. The Mourning lasts for two days and on the third they die."

Severus stared at the figure before him in shock. Lupin was dying?

"Please Severus," she begged.

"You promised me never to kill again..." Severus bolted up right from his dream, his breath coming rapidly. Feeling rough from the fire whisky he had consumed he wandered to his office to find a hang over relieving potion.   
  
"Death would have been a better option than this." Severus said taking a sip from the flagon containing the potion.

As his mind cleared he found he could feel more clearly the link between him and his mate. He could feel through the link the pain. Remus was dying. He was so weak. Severus knew he wanted to give up. It was so easy. He would be free of his curse, free to be with his best friends and free of this goddamn war. Death was always the easy option. But it was the cowardly way out too. He had to be brave and loyal to his mate. He had to honour his choices and forfil his promises. Werewolves mated for life unlike so many creatures. But they were beautiful in there own right. It was time to put old hates in a box at the back of his mind. What freedom he had really lost? He had gained more than he had lost.

Severus put down the glass and knew what he had to do. Grabbing Floo powder, he stepped into the fireplace. "Hospital Wing."

Severus Soren Snape had to be a bloody Gryffindor.

* * *

Four hours later, Albus stood in the hospital wing looking down on the ailing Remus. His talk with Severus had been less than fruitful. The stubborn Slytherin had refused to listen to reason. He had merely said cruelly. "Good! It would rid the world and myself of one more dangerous creature."  
  
Snape's response had deeply disappointed Albus. The Potion Master still held grudges for events that were long ago. Although, he had failed the young Severus, Albus had hoped the older and wiser man he had become would see the errors of his past, but alas! It might just cost another life to show the Slytherin sense.  
  
"I'm not sure how to approach this problem," Albus said with a sigh. "I am even less sure what the solution is, Minerva."  
  
Minerva bit her lip and shook her head, wishing the tears she felt creeping up on her away. She brushed a hand through the soft brown locks of Remus Lupin. His temperature was sky high. He was in the last stages of the Werewolf Mourning coma. Poppy stood beside Albus looking down at the one pupil all three of them loved like a son.  
  
"There's nothing more we can do, Albus." Minerva said with a sob.  
  
Poppy was instantly at the other woman's side. They hugged each other in their grief. They had both since horrific loses in the first and now second war on Voldemort. Never had they thought they would watch a pupil of theirs who they had watched grow into a fine man, whom had become their friend when he became a professor die. He was not even dying of a curse or battle wounds. He was dying because of another man's selfishness.  
  
"Hush, now Minerva." Poppy sniffed drying her eyes with a tissue the Albus passed her. "He needs us to be strong and make him comfortable in the last few hours he has."  
  
"I fully agree," Albus said as the twinkle that had been absent from his eyes for days suddenly returned as he noticed a shadow. "Minerva, Poppy. Perhaps we could go Poppy's office for some tea to collect ourselves. No doubt, Remus will need us strong for what is to come."  
  
Both women nodded. Poppy straightened her uniform and led the way to her office. Minerva kissed Remus's forehead before rising from the small hospital bed. Albus brought up the rear; he looked down the ward briefly spotting the lurking shadow moving closer as he began to close the door. Praying that the good he had once seen in the figure that the shadow belonged too, did not fail him now after years of such good service.

* * *

How had it all gotten so complicated? Severus asked himself from the shadows were he hid. Never once had he ever regretted his harsh words to any one. Yet here he was feeling guilty. The truth of Albus's words still terrified him. The old fool of course had been right. Remus had frightened him by his willingness to be his friend and the level of trust the werewolf gave to him. Him! The black bat of the dungeon! The greasy git! Mr. Nasty! But Remus had not seen any of that. For crying out loud, the wolf had noticed the charms that he used to hide behind. Charms, he removed for Remus. Somehow, very much without his consent he was beginning to feel for the werewolf.  
  
Severus slowly approached the bed where his mate lay shaking. His hands reaching for the heavy teaching robes, he wore. After unbuttoning the long length of buttons, Severus shrugged out the black robes and tossed it over the chair, leaving him feeling very naked in the crispy white shirt and black fitted trousers he wore beneath. But Remus had been right; the black robes were his costume when he became the Black Bat. He was here now not as Professor Snape, or the hateful, intolerant Severus Soren Snape or his Death Eater counterpart. He was here as just Severus.  
  
He sat on the chair beside Remus's bed and looked at his mate. Beads of sweat clung to the werewolf's forehead. He looked so incredibly pale. Severus barely recognised him as the kind, happy person Remus Lupin was. He had done this by rejecting that good man, who had given up everything to save his worthless life. Remus should have just killed him that night; the world would have been better for it. Now instead the one who should be alive and well was dying. But life was never like the fiction novels were heroes always won the day. No, most of the time heroes lost the fight and evil was allowed to rule.  
  
A couple of violent shakes over took Remus's body; he thrashed under the covers and murmured under his breath. Severus lent forward and without thinking grasped Remus's free hand that lay exposed on the white sheets of the hospital bed. The shaking suddenly calmed to tremors again. Guilt further slammed into Severus. Inching forward he moved to sit on the edge of Remus's bed, still holding his hand, which seemed to calm him.  
  
"See Lupin, this is what I do." Severus said as he swung his long legs onto the bed so he could sit comfortably. "All my life, I have hurt people. I have been responsible for so much pain and death, I wish you could have been spared from it Lupin. My selfishness once again is a destroyer."  
  
Turning to the still shaking figure at his sides, Severus began to brush his fingers through Remus's hair just as Minerva had done before. Why he did it, Severus did not understand but it felt right to do so. It seemed to be comforting to Remus as well, so he continued to speak while brushing his fingers through soft locks of hair.  
  
"I been responsible for the death of many," he sighed. "I never felt true guilt for them all just one. That changed my life. Now I feel guilty for this. I hope you can hear my apology, Remus. I am sorry for what I said. I will never be able to tell you how sorry I truly am."  
  
As the shivering body beside him continued to tremble and Remus's temperature to soar, Severus felt sleepy. Quite by accident he dozed off on the pillow beside Remus. Nor did he stir throughout the night. In fact, he slept through the arrival of Albus who smiled at the picture before him. Remus had calmed in his sleep and shifted to lie at the side of his mate, his head resting on the Potion Master's shoulder. Minerva joined Albus shortly afterwards, unspoken relief filled in aging features as she beckoned Albus over to a corner so not to wake the sleeping figures.  
  
"Albus," she whispered. "How did you manage to get him to come here?"  
  
"Minerva, my dear. He came by himself."  
  
Placing a hand over her lips to stifle the sob of relief that rose in her, Minerva glanced at the two sleeping figures before allowing Albus to lead her out of the hospital wing, which now was silent. The thrashing, figure was now calm and at peace.  
  
As the last of night's darkness was banished away but the returning hopeful morning light, Severus woke. He felt stiff and sore. Opening his eyes, he met the warm caring amber eyes of Remus smiling down at him. The werewolf's colour was much improved but he was still a little sickly pale. No beads of sweat clung to him, he had stopped shaking and his eyes were bright.  
  
"I-" Severus began only to have Remus silence him.  
  
"I heard everything you said last night," Remus confessed. "It is a little foggy but I know you said sorry and I accept it. Severus, I do not wish to be your enemy."  
  
Severus nodded, his mouth suddenly very dry as Remus lent over him. Through their growing shared link, he knew that Remus was going to try and kiss him. His breath hitched in anticipation, before he scrambled off the bed-leaving Lupin crumpled on the bed.  
  
"Enough Lupin!" Severus bit out, before collapsing in the chair over which his robes were still draped. "It seems that we cannot escape this situation. It makes me feel guilty and weak, and it nearly killed you. Though I don't understand why you're alive now, obviously it had something to do with me coming here last night."  
  
Remus smiled weakly before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "The Mourning is brought on by rejection or long term separation. Acceptance triggers the opposite affect, or perhaps it was the close contact."  
  
Both men were silent for a while. Remus studied him as he regarded the werewolf. How was he supposed to overcome twenty years of hatred in less than forty-eight hours? Fate was indeed asking a hell of a lot of him today.  
  
It was Remus who broke the silence. "How about we play it by ear? One day at a time, I am not demanding you turn into a nice person, for it would likely kill me if you did. But last night you showed you could stomach my company. It's not that we are going to be stuck together for long."  
  
"Lupin, despondency is my signature card!" Severus said rising his eyebrow at the werewolf in front of him. "Last night did prove that I could tolerate your presence. But this does not mean I like you, but nor can I just sit by and watch you die. The Order needs for you more than ever since that Moron Mutt of yours got himself killed. So perhaps we could try to give this bond a chance."  
  
Remus smiled and offered Severus his hand. With a snort, he accepted it.  
  
Behind further down the hospital wing there was a crash and the running of footsteps. Madam Pomfrey dashed from her office looking disheveled from sleep. How dare Albus Dumbledore slip her something in her tea! As she spotted the two men, she halted and stared in disbelief.  
  
"Thank heavens," she said with a grateful sigh. "Right now, have either one of you seen Professor Dumbledore? I have some business to resolve with that man! Regarding proper uses of tea!"

* * *

Because there are so many mentions to do. (They equal five pages of print outs.) I am going to do a general big thank you to all those who reviewed and let them know I appreciated them and hope the story is living up to their expectations. With the promise that I will update next time with individual mentions to people rather than a general rather unfriendly one! But I just want to say "Thanks Chickens!"  
  
They really should take Big Brother 5 off Channel Four I am turning into Michelle, people from Britain will know what I am mumbling about. 


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Alive and surviving**

One sniff told him everything. Lupin was alive and was now untouchable. A growl vibrated in Dryden's throat. His master would not be pleased to hear of this or that his traitorous Death Eater was still alive. Though the fact Snape was still breathing did prove his master's suspicion. There was another traitor in his ranks. The Dark Lord would be swift to enact his revenge on that individual now since he could now not touch the Potion Master. A twist smile adorned Dryden's weatherworn and scarred face. How delightful the world would be in a few short months.

He watched for a moment as Lupin laughed at something his mate had said. Oh yes, he knew what Lupin had done to survive. Mating with the sneering Potion Master had been a wise move to make, even if it was done in desperation. Dryden had the feeling the younger werewolf did not understand the traditions of the ritual. Lupin had denied his wolf heritage and sought to like as a wizard most of his life. There would be much to teach this young pup.

A wolfish gleam tinted his eyes, and then died. The Dark Lord would displeased with the news his new army could not kill or allow him to kill Lupin and his mate. No doubt the Dark Lord would not empathize with the werewolves on this; he would say their Werewolf honour, which decreed that each wolf and their mate must be respected was archaic and misplaced.

Frowning, Dryden leapt from the wall he had scaled. He would have to secure a private viewing the Dark Lord. He could not allow the Dark Lord to kill the pair. If it should occur no wolf would remain true to the Dark Lord. That would be the final nail in any hopes for freedom or equality for the Werewolf population. He needed to convince the Dark Lord of the benefit of keeping the pair alive. But how was it to be accomplished? It was a question he did not know the answer to; Voldemort might though as he was a resourceful wizard as well as adaptable.

Glancing up to the enlightened window, Dryden knew that Lupin had been very lucky. The walls of Hogwarts would keep him safe for now and his mate appeared to be adapting quickly. The Mourning had almost liked Lupin but Snape had come around just in time. It gave him hope that Lupin would survive the coming weeks and the trial he would face. Dryden knew he would also have to draw a battle plan, just in case the trial did not go the in the way that Lupin required the werewolves would be ready to act, with Voldemort permission of course.

"Hello there!" A thunderously loud voice boomed in the early morning daylight. "Dryden aint? I were wonder' when I'd be seeing yer again. Yer aint been in the pub much lately."

"Greetings, Hagrid." Dryden offered the friendly half giant a rare smile.

Hagrid had always been a good friend during there days at Hogwarts before Tom Riddle had decided to use the half giant as an escape-goat. If Hagrid was the Heir of Slytherin then he was the Queen of England, another example of how blind the ministry was towards those of impure blood.

"I have been away on official business, old friend."

"Oh! Did yer now?" Hagrid asked. "What official business might that be? I didn't know yer worked for the Order- I shouldn't have said that."

Dryden frowned. The Order? Could this be the Order of Phoenix? Voldemort would be very interested to hear of this. Voldemort being the elitist he was had limited his thoughts to believing that Dumbledore had limited the members to wizards only. This however proved that the old fool relied on those of a lesser magical heritage. Hagrid was a member of the Order. Oh how delightful!

"The order of the defence, do you mean Hagrid?" Dryden asked pretending to ignore the detail Hagrid had slipped up on. "I have not worked for them for a long time."

"Oh right, silly me." Hagrid grinned before adding. "Blimey look at the time, best be off. The grounds don't keep themselves."

As the half giant moved off, Dryden turned towards the forest and vanished. Hagrid turned back a moment later thinking it was very odd that his old school mate should be on the grounds of Hogwarts. But he had vanished into thin air. Blinking, Hagrid decided he best tell the Headmaster at once.

Voldemort sat on his kingly throne waiting the return of his faithful. His decision to ally with the werewolves was proving to be one of his better strategies in his war. They asked for little in return for their service as soldiers and spies. Reform of the Werewolf Laws of 1981, they had asked for. The right to education, to marry and to have children and of course to feed without limitation; the last demand he had been very eager to agree to. Werewolves had the potential to be his means of controlling the Muggle population in the future.

"Master?" Wormtail squeaked entering the darkly lit hall of Goyle Manor.

"Yes Wormtail, what is it?" Voldemort hissed bored of being bothered by the pathetic excuse of a servant he had.

"The werewolf has returned sir," Wormtail jabbered on. "He requests to speak to you privately before the Death Eaters are summoned to you."

This was not expected. Dryden never sought to speak to him privately. The wolf usually was quite happy to give his reports to the inner circle of Death Eaters and his master at the same time. What had the werewolf learnt that required private discussion? At least it was intriguing. As he was bored, he would grant the werewolf his request and make it clear that this was not to be asked for on a regular basis. A good dose of Crucio might be affective.

"Wormtail, I will see him."

"Yes master."

The sound of opening doors and muffled voices told him when Dryden entered and when Wormtail left. The werewolf's confident footsteps echoed in the darken hall as he approached his master. Voldemort watched amused as Dryden bowed low and rose to his feet without waiting to be told so. This had been Dryden's price. He would not bend to kissing the Dark Lord's robes as the Death Eaters did. He was the strongest and most respected werewolf and would claim the leadership of them. Therefore he was not scum and wished to be treated as an equal. He would bow but not kiss the dirt.

"Dryden, my faithful pet." Voldemort greeted. "Tell me what did your trip to Avery Castle reveal? Was Lupin quite mad?"

"No, my lord." Dryden said in a deep voice, almost registering as a growl. "Your suspicion there is another traitor was proven correct. Lupin had been rescued by the time I returned to Avery Castle."

Voldemort shot to his feet. Anger boiled in his icy cold veins. He was not furious at Dryden. The werewolf's mind was like at open book. He showed his master every detail keeping nothing back. What boiled his blood was the fact one of his Death Eaters was a traitor! How many were not loyal to him? First Severus had deflected and now another. Well, it was no matter. He would just have to be cautious of who he trusted.

Turning to Dryden, he asked. "What of that filthy traitorous scum I left with Lupin?"

"This is why I requested a private audience, my lord." Dryden said his voice hitching slightly. "I found no evidence for either of them there. The only blood I uncovered was a small amount. Lupin could not have torn the traitor apart. I did find evidence my lord of your greatest enemy at the scene. So I took my search to Hogwarts, the forest allows Werewolves access to the grounds."

So Snape was not dead either. Dumbledore had rescued them in the nick of time. But how was that possible? He had stayed at Avery Castle well passed midnight and the change occurred before that. Frowning Voldemort descended from his throne to a tabled laden with food.

"What did you find at Hogwarts?"

"I discovered two juicy bones, my lord." Dryden lips twisted in a smile. "It was Lupin who saved Snape's life. He has mated with the Death Eater, you sent him to kill. The downside is my lord, we can not kill them now."

Voldemort could not help but laugh. Oh by the devil, Severus must have been desperate. To bond himself eternally to a werewolf! This would keep him amused for days. The great Snape pride would be in ruins after this, when the rest of the Pureblood set knew the Snape name would be filthier than any Mudblood's. Dryden was right about not being able to kill them. Mated werewolves were respected in the ranks of the wolf population, so he would have to respect that. Perhaps drawing Lupin in with the promise of his mate's safety would bring him to heel. His defiance at their last meeting still stung, but all great leaders had to be adaptable to unplanned twists.

"Continue," Voldemort said as he feed a piece of meat of his beloved snake as she slithered along the floor to settle under the bench.

"My other news comes via an old school friend," Dryden smirked stepping forward to the table and bracing his arms on its surface. "An old friend who took the blame for you, my lord."

"That stupid, half-wit of an half giant?" Voldemort asked puzzled how Dryden would be in contact with the half giant they had both gone to school with.

"Hagrid and I have often met in the pub before I came to serve you, my lord." Dryden explained sitting uninvited at the table and helping himself to a plant under the glare of the Dark Lord. "He spotted me leaving the grounds, when I told him I was on official business, he thought aloud. I think my lord; you have underestimated Dumbledore use of Hagrid. I think he is part of the Order of Phoenix."

He watched Dryden to bite into a juicy joint of meat. The werewolf had been right. He had found two juicy bones. The fact Snape was alive displeased him greatly but revenge had come in an unusual form. It appeared now Hagrid had served him well again and would keep doing so. The half-wit would always be an easy target.

"Good work, Dryden." He said upon hearing Wormtail enter the hall again. "I shall deliver this news to my Death Eaters. Your news has proved us with a rare opportunity; I do not intend to let slip passed me."

Dryden nodded. He rose and bowed before strolling out the great hall. Voldemort knew that he had enough power to block any invasion Snape might try. Werewolves had great mentally capabilities which were greatly untapped. Dryden had learnt to use them well, but his loyalty to his master keep all his defence down when they met.

"Wormtail, show the Death Eaters in."

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts... 

It had been a quiet few days in the grounds of Hogwarts. Tonks had come to collect statements had left feeling rather odd. One thing that struck her on her way back to the ministry was Snape's change. It had been six years since he had taught her somehow the lack the black bat frock coat had made him seem, well less of a black bat. The pair had been allowed to leave the hospital wing after their statements had been taken. Poppy had ordered them to return to Severus's chambers have a quiet afternoon of relaxation. She also added she would have the house elves prepare them something to eat as they had missed lunch. As Remus had left he had the sensation that the afternoon would be anything but relaxing...

"Lupin!" Snape bellowed from his private office.

Remus bit his lip. No doubt that Severus had just found the letter Albus had sent to him an hour ago. After his discharge from the hospital wing, Dumbledore had arranged the castle to add another room onto Snape's quarters making it a three bedrooms suite with an additional office for Remus's use. Despite grumbles from his mate everything had been fine. Half an hour ago though, Dumbledore had dropped a spanner in the works, which was very typical of the headmaster.

He was concerned for Harry's health. He was still being very angry. The kind, caring boy they had known was grief-stricken and sporting a lot of anger. Dumbledore had received a report that ill-legal use of magic had been detected at Privet Drive. Harry's magic was as explosive as his temper. He had badly injured his cousin and two of his friends. There was no long-term damage but Harry was now homeless permanent. The Dursleys were refusing to ever allow Harry to step foot back in their home. Harry was at present with the Weasleys, where he would remain for two weeks but Albus was anxious to move Harry to somewhere more secure.

The Order Headquarters were out. The wounds of Sirius's death were too fresh and the house was still untouched. Sirius's ghost would be in every piece of furniture and it was full of too many memories. No Dumbledore had another idea. Harry's guardianship had now passed to the headmaster and Remus, so Dumbledore had decided Harry should spent the remainder of the summer either at Hogwarts or in a secret location of Remus and Severus choice.

"Remus," Severus growled walking into the drawing room of his chambers. "Care to explain this to me?"

"Dumbledore wants Harry to come stay with us as he has gotten himself into trouble again. It was an order Severus. Alright?"

"Damnation! No it is not alright, I do not want Potter anywhere near me!" Snape scowled drawing him up to his full high and looking very formidable in his black robes. "The summer holidays are my only break away from the Dunderheads I teach!"

Ignoring Severus's outburst, Remus picked up a book. "He is still coming, Severus. Dumbledore's orders."

With a snort the potion master dropped into what Remus had quickly learnt was Severus's favourite chair that stood beside the fireplace. The brusque look on the dark features of the potion master were truly frightening and if Neville Longbottom had been the room he would have wet himself and run screaming out the door. But after twenty years of knowing Snape, his moods and dark scowls, Remus now was unmoved by the many faces that Severus S. Snape could pull.

"Finished scowling yet?" Remus asked raising a brown eyebrow in the direction of his mate. "No, well fine. You scowl and I'll talk. Dumbledore is worried about Harry. He hurt the Muggles he stays with, whilst I was in the coma, surely you must see he is vulnerable right now. What is there to stop Voldemort attacking Privet Drive and snatching him?"

Remus saw Severus's scowl turn into a thoughtful frown. Dark eyes turning intense as the Potion Master's mind worked. Remus instantly knew that Severus was summing up the weaknesses and strengths of the Order at the present time. They had received a blow with the loss of their vital spy. If Potter stayed in the care of the Muggles or Weasleys too long it would endanger there lives as there would be no warning of Voldemort's plans, just like the night when... Remus dragged himself out of the link knowing where that train of thought ended.

"Very well, if I concede to Potter's visit it will be under my terms." Severus said forcefully. "I refuse to be stuck in this Dungeon and School the rest of the summer. I will discuss my plans with the Headmaster."

"Hold on!" Remus cried jumping up of his chair, feeling very left in the dark. So much from comprising on important decisions, he thought. He was going to have to put his foot down on this. As Severus rose from the chair, he pushed the Potion Master back into it; Remus was determined to have his say in this matter. "You can sit down and explain exactly what you mean by plans."

"I do not have to explain myself to you!" Severus snorted.

"Try again, Severus." Remus growled. "Equal partners remember you owe me an explanation."

Remus glared at Severus who glared back. Neither was prepared to back down. How was this to work? Remus thought to himself. We are both strong personalities. In the future I foresee a lot of disagreements! With a groan of defeat, Snape sat back and made himself comfortable before gesturing for Remus to do the same.

"Normally in August I return to my home," Severus began. "It is located on the isle Skye, a couple of hours West from here. Aside from Hogwarts it is the most secure building in these Isles. Not even Black's house contends with it for privacy. We would be quite safe there."

"Surely other Death Eaters know of it?" Remus frowned.

Death Eaters were obliged to open their homes to the Dark Lord. He used different properties as his base for each different week. It was one of the spy reports Severus himself had made to the Order's working Aurors. Severus would have had to use his own home to entertain Voldemort at sometime. How could a house were Voldemort had stayed and enjoyed sport at the expense of Muggles and Muggleborns, be safe?

Severus knew his mate's thoughts immediately and endeavoured to answer his mate's reservations about his plan. "My family have always prized our privacy above all else. An ancestor of mine found Muggles two a penny across England when he arrived here from Rome two thousand years ago. He wanted complete seclusion in which to raise a family somewhere no Muggle or Wizard would ever find. In the north of Scotland, he discovered there a Celtic tribe of Wizards and Witches, who had no contact with Muggles; an entire community of purebloods, it was heaven to him, so there he built our ancestral home. He used the darkest spells to cloak it from all seeing eyes, save those with Snape blood. A Snape must accompany guests otherwise they shall find themselves transported to a moor in North Yorkshire.

"As for Voldemort. One of my ancestor's decided that our ancestral home in the highlands was unsuited for entertaining guests." Snape said leaning against the fireplace, the candlelight glistening in his dark eyes. "So he acquired a desirable property in the South in the eighth century. The village in which it stands is called Snape, influenced by my family of course. Voldemort has only ever been there, and knows that as my primary residence."

_Sneaky!_ Remus thought with a smile. But it was not surprising really. Severus had always been a closed sort of person. During their school days, he could remember overhearing one time the Slytherins asking Severus were he was going during the holidays; but Snape had failed to give them an answer. Padfoot and Prongs had joked, saying back to his greasy cave. Of course all the Gryffindors had a good giggle at that. He had ignored them like normal, retreating to his books for sanctuary. Was Skye Severus's sanctuary?

"Yes is the answer to your question." Severus said mellifluously.

Remus let the topic drop. He was going to look forward to Harry's visit. He had never really had time to spend with him on his own. Sirius had somehow always managed to be there also.

When Remus was out of earshot, Severus muttered. "It would be something to look forward to if you like looking forward to a dose of Crucio."


End file.
